


Facade

by Cynthiathepotato



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, There will soon be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthiathepotato/pseuds/Cynthiathepotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This girl really is going to be the death of me.</p><p> I quickly put her down and break the ever so heated kiss. What is this girl doing to me?<br/>"That will do for now Princess." I say whispering against her lips as I tuck a strand of hair over her ear. I open the door and saunter out of the closet,  Mari close behind.<br/>As I push the door that leads into the bakery I make sure to hold it for her. She can't meet my eyes.<br/>Then her father turns to us, with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry that took so long, the door was locked and I couldn't find the key, had to go upstairs to look for it." she lies flawlessly. I would be impressed if I weren't worried how she became so good.<br/>Her father nods understanding his daughters well thought out lie. He then turns to me and smiles, "Ah Chat Noir, here are the Macaroons I promised you for looking over my little girl." he says with a big smile handing me a small box filled with the little cookies.<br/>Oh if he only knew what I just did to his little girl in the closet he wouldn't be so happy with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The night stretches on, _slowly_ one by one I can count all of the street lights beginning to turn on. We have long since defeated akuma, the one we fought today was going on about unicorns and pink chairs. It didn't take long to defeat her, I didn't even have to use my lucky charm this time! _That's_ the only reason I'm still here with Chat, because I still have time left to spare. We've been sitting on one of the higher structures of the Eiffel tower. Its actually been nice considering the present company-

"My lady," he starts and breaks the ever so beautiful silence that has surrounded us.

I groan, "My lady," he starts again his trademark smirk playing at his lips. "Are you planning on doing anything tomorrow?" he says as he scoots closer to me. I roll my eyes dramatically, "Yes I have the most important date tomorrow." I say trying not to laugh. he scrunches up his nose, "With who?" He says coolly though I can see right through him and know it's all an act. I pause for a moment to add affect, "My bed, I plan on staying in all weekend." finally I'm  able to laugh, he rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath "That wasn't even funny."

I nudge his shoulder, "What about you, any plans? Oh well aside from your patrol at night." I ask not particularly curious but wanting to keep the conversation light. Although he doesn't answer quickly, I turn back to him and see that he was lost in thought, I flick his nose. "Ouch." he says jumping up"Don't be such a baby, I didn't even do it that hard." I say chuckling, though I stand up onto the arches as well. "You know, you have been acting rather strange you've only delivered two cat puns today. Usually you are spitting them out every chance you get. Are you sick or something?" I joke.

He looks away and  behind to lean against one of the pillars. "Eh I've been really tired lately being a super hero isn't easy. Plus add on being a high school student I will be lucky to get even four hours of sleep at night." He chuckles pulling on some of his blonde hair. "I can take tomorrows patrol if you really are that tired." I offer. He looks up and smirks, "Aw do you really care about me that much that you would give up your precious weekend date for me?" I flick  his nose again, "In your dreams, that's the first and the last time I will ever offer." I say and scoff "You know I'm tired too I think i'm going to turn in for the night." I turn but then I Feel pressure on my wrist I turn back to see chat has grabbed it. "Please don't go yet, I- I still want to talk to you." he says meekly. But as if the universe really did want me to go my miraculous started to beep. "Sorry" I shrug and jump off the tower. He jumps after me, "My lady, why- why don't we show each other are real faces. I want to know who you really are." I turn and cross my arms. "We have gone over this before chat, its just easier this way where we keep it secret from each other." I take a deep breath as I fake a smile " Now goodnight." And before I could give him the chance to answer I throw a line at a far away building and flee. I really do want to go to bed.

It takes minutes to finally get home and into my room, its times like this when I'm extra thankful that I have a door to the roof in my room. I open door and hurry back in. I can feel autumn coming, and I'm a baby when it comes to the cold. I make sure the door is fully shut when my miraculous finally runs out of time and I'm transformed back to myself. Then finally my small kwaim, Tikki shows herself, She is the cutest little thing, though don't let that fool you. She's older then most Egyptian mummies and powerful beyond imagination. And yet right now she looks worn out. "I'm so sorry I over did it, come on lets go to sleep." She nods tiredly, fly's along side me as I practically crawl to my bed. "Wait," she says yawning. "you should try to be a little bit nicer to chat, Marinette." She tries to say it menacingly but she's so worn out she can barley keep from falling asleep in the air. I scrunch my face up, "what do you mean? I'm quiet pleasant if I do say so myself." then cross my arms. She shakes her head, "Come on, its obvious he loves you the way you love Adrien." she smiles now, as if thinking of a pleasant memory. "No he's just a flirt and doesn't mean half of what he tells me. And besides my love for Adrien is pure and wonderful. And _he's_ wonderful, and hot, and so amazing and-" Its at this point when I feel a slight pressure on my shoulder and see Tikki has actually gone to sleep. I sigh and pick her up then place her next to me on my pillow. This isn't the first time she's gone to sleep with me talking about Adrian.

_And it sure as hell_ _won't_ _be the last._


	2. Chapter 2

I dread the thought of opening my eyes, that mean's I'll actually have to face the day head on. Though technically there isn't an  _actual_  need to, father wasn't going to give me work. He never schedules photo shoots today, well the one damn day of the year anyway.

_Tap tap tap_

I hear the sounds of rain patter on my window. Its pretty fitting for me actually. It shouldn't be bright and happy, it would be rude for it to be any other way today.

 _Gloomy_ , that's the perfect word for today Its also a good word for what I'm feeling.

I turn in my bed and pull the sheets over my head. Although I suddenly feel a kicking sensation on the back of my head.

"Hey, Adrian you left the window open your whole room is going to flood. I wouldn't really care if it weren't for the fact I have cheese hidden _everywhere_!" My kwami Plagg yells at me, well tries to at least, he's so small his yelling voice is almost higher than my normal voice. Plagg is smaller than my hand and could pass as a black kitten if it weren't for the fact that he could fly.

I groan in response.

He then sits on my head, "Adrian, come on." He whines.

"Go away." I say in a muffled voice caused by the sheets. He stays quiet, I then feel him float away but he returns soon after. _What is he doing?_ Then it hits me, the most _rank_ Oder of cheese yet.

"Eww" I scream and jump out of bed causing him to tumble off of me. "I thought that would work." He says smuggly eating his cheese.

"Plagg look Im just not feeling it today okay I'm not sure if you under stand this but humans have a variety of emotions. And though I may not show it a lot of the time I do get sad as well so if you could just fu-"

"Why, because it's the anniversary of her death? Look kid I don't know much about what it's like to have a Mom and what not, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want you mopping around." He asks nonchalantly still eating his cheese.

_Tap tap tap_

_"_ How do you know about that? I haven't told anyone about it."I say in confusion.

He laughs, "Your pretty funny Adrian I wouldn't give my power to anyone you know. When us kwami pick someone to use our miraculous's we know everything about them. Their past, family relations and even personalities. In yours and ladybugs case we had to pick two people who would work together seamlessly or else one of you would get killed." He says matter of factly.

I raise an eyebrow, but quickly change it to a disapproving shake of the head, "Whatever it doesn't even matter. I'm going back to bed." I say crawling under my sheets back into the position I was in before.

"Or." I hear Plagg say next to me.

"Or what?" I say closing my eyes.

"You can transform into Chat Noir and we can have some fun?" He says with a sinister look and a raised eyebrow.

I sigh out loud, "Why would I Transform now when we have to patrol tonight? Besides don't cats hate water?" I question him.

"Don't sweat the little things. I know you feel more powerful when your in the suit, who doesn't. And getting back to the main point maybe we can make you feel better. Now get your butt up and lets go wreck some stuff." He says trying to convince me.

I frown at him but still get up. "Your a pretty bad influence, aren't you supposed to be the good guy?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugs at me. "Eh that's mostly ladybugs thing. Don't forget ladybugs stand for good fortune, while if a black cat crosses your path you end up with bad luck for life." He says menacingly.

I don't particularly know what to say to that, but raise my right hand and ask Plagg to transform me.

 

 

The headstone reads **Mary Agreste** and underneath the quote my father chose " _When my absence doesn't alter your life, then my presence has no meaning to it_."

I've been out for hours now, I can't tell if its night or if its just dark because of the rain. I'm soaked to the bone but frankly I couldn't care less. I'm laying on a bench in front of her grave, its so weird don't you think? How after a person has left we just put them in a box and six feet under the Earth. They have lived their lives and now they will rot for eternity until their bones turn to ashes and everyone has forgotten about them. It _sucks_ to say the least. Dad hasn't visited, _ever_ unless you count the actual funeral which I don't.

_Tap tap tap_

"Chat?" I look behind me and see a girl with a red umbrella near the entrance of the grave yard. I quickly get up if she see's the grave she could find out my identity. As I walk towards the girl her facial feature become more prominent, and I begin to recognize her as a girl from my class, _Marinette_. She has jet black hair and blue eyes, a little shorter than I am. She's also pretty shy and sits behind me in class. What could she be doing here?

"You looked after me during that one incident with the Evillustrator?" she says trying to remind me who she is. I have to act like that is the only time we ever met.

"Oh yeah, its starting to come to me." I say as convincing as I can. "What would a lovely lady like you be doing out in such terrible weather?" I say rather flirtatiously. She rolls her eyes and puts the hand that isn't holding the umbrella on her hip. "I was just about to ask you that. Are you visiting someone?" As soon as the words leave her mouth she becomes more solemn and looks away from me.

I laugh it off, for some reason I really don't want to see her upset. "Nah just got tired and that was the first bench I could find." the lie leaves my mouth. She looks back and smiles softly, she doesn't believe me. She opens the gate and extends her hand that was previously on her hip. "Come with me?" She asks, though it really sounds more like a command than a question. "I-I don't know if I should, you know I'm a super hero right? I have to keep the city safe." I say trying to convince her as well as myself.

She raises an eyebrow and looks around. "I don't see any villains here, do you?" She asks sarcastically. "Come on, you can take a break for a while. I don't think Paris will burst into flames if you just look away for a minute." I never even thought Marinette could be a bad influenced but here she is pushing me to play hooky.

"You never know ." I say but I reach for her hand anyway. She pulls me under the umbrella and we begin to walk.

" So where Is it you are taking me, my princess?" I joke around. I've never been in this part of the city before, its where most of the crimes that aren't from the akuma's happen.

She laughs, "I'm turning you in. I hear you worth quite a lot on the black market." She says full of sarcasm. I sigh dramatically, "And here I thought I actually found someone who liked me for my personality." We go on like that for a while, throwing witty comments back and forth until we reach a bridge and she stops.

_Tap tap tap_

_"_ You ready for this?" she asks with mischief shining from her eyes. I give her a questionable look when she points under the bridge, "We are going to wonderland." She laughs and takes my hand to a ladder that leads us down. "Wait! Are you sure about this, is this even safe?" I ask more for her sake than mine. There's a small walkway down there but one misstep and you will land in the river, and the current doesn't look forgiving in this kind of weather.

But before she answered me she was already going down the ladder and walking down to what seems like a huge hole. I quickly make my way down the ladder and follow her, _no citizen will fall into a river on my watch._ I made it to the bottom when she motions me into what I can now clearly see as a huge drainage pipe. _Where is she taking me_ ? _Oh god what if she really is taking me somewhere to knock me unconscious and sell me to an akuma villain?_ The thought passes, I highly doubt she even could none the less wanted to I mean come on its Marinette.

I quickly follow her inside and see she has taken out her phone as a makeshift flashlight she is far ahead of me I quickly jog to catch up and see she has slowed down. I stop next to her and see why. In front of us there is a huge drop. Then near bottoms of the walls I see moss and wierd flowers growing everywhere.

"This is it." she whispers and turns to me smiling. She then proceeds to slowly sit down and hang her feet off the edge. _Oh please no._ I quickly sit next to her if she falls I can catch her easier this way. _What is going through this girls head this is dangerous!_

"What is this place?" I motion with my hands.

"Wonderland." She says laughing.

"Does that make you the mad hatter?" I ask with a raise eyebrow.

She turns to me and with a pointed look, processed to tell me "Only if your Alice." She says while smirking, and looks down into the ever so dark hole that eirily reminds me of a pathway to hell. Then as if making up her mind she turns back to me.

"Yell." She says motioning to the abyss.

"What? Why?!" I question her.

"That's what I do when I'm tired, or sad, or well anything. It helps release pent up frustrations, it'll make you feel better. Promise." She says, her eyes glistening with something I cant put my finger on.

"Well I'm not tired, or sad, or well anything." I say copying her word for word. _How can she be able to tell, no one else can?_

She giggles and plays with a strand from one of her pigtails. Actually she's kinda _cute,_ wait what no _._ I can only have thought like that for my lady. And she is nothing like her.

She suddenly gets up and out of no where starts to yell. It lasts for a few seconds then she stops and I can hear the echo go down, and down into the abyss until it either stops or its gone down so far we can't hear it anymore.

"Your turn." she says pointing down.

I shake my head laughing, "This is ridiculous." But I continue to clear my throat, and finally start to yell. though I yell longer than she did and it's not until I'm finally out of breath I actually _have_ to stop. We both sit still as we hear the echo go lower and lower until we cant hear is anymore.

"So you have absolutely no pent up frustration or anger?" she says after a moment raising an eyebrow and laughs.

"Shut up." I say laughing with her. "How did you find this place?" I ask.

she stays quiet I turn to look at her and see she's biting her lip, she looks nervous. "It's kinda a long story." She says with a shrug and lays down with her legs still hanging over the edge.

"I've got time." I say all joking manner leaving my voice.

"Its kind of embarrassing." She says starting to blush and puts an arm over her face.

"Don't we all have some of those stories?" I say trying to coax her into telling me, I'm actually pretty interested now.

"Ugh," says sitting up again, scratching the side of her head trying to remember it.

"Well this happened a while ago, probably second grade."

I close my eyes and try to remember little Marinate from second grade in here, but I can't this place it way to creepy for a little kid.

"As you know my parents run a fairly successful bakery as of now."

She's being modest her families bakery is one of the best in Paris, I haven't been there per se but I've heard several outstanding reviews. I should make a mental note to go there sometime.

"Well it hasn't always been this successful, back then my parents had to sell from the corner of the street. And as you can guess it didn't pay that well, we had to live in a small apartment complex where people would get shot every other week. I had to wear hand me downs from my cousins. And I would have been perfectly okay with that if it weren't all of my cousins are guys and they are about two sizes bigger than me. Plus when ever I got them there would be holes all over them."

I try to remember hard enough to what she looked like and what she wore but I come up with nothing. She's never really made that big of an impression on me, and I now wish I would have taken the time to actually look for something that would have been impressionable.

"Anyway, the thing about all of my schools is that I've been with the same group of people since kindergarten. And there's this girl named Chloe who has always tormented me. But on this occasion she really targeted my family and what I wore and where I came from. Since she's rich she thinks she can say anything and get away with it. Back then I thought that too. So when she started to bad mouth me like that in front of the whole class I kind of just lost it and ran crying." She pauses for a moment gathering her barring's.

Its even harder to picture Chole walking all over her like that. Since we've started highschool I've never once seen her let anyone, _especially_ Chloé treat her like that. _I wonder what changed?_

"I ran home, but I must have taken a wrong turn on the way there because I ended up at that bridge." She points up. "It was raining that day about just as hard as its raining today. I was running and then slipped near the ladder. I almost drowned that day" She laughs softly. "But I managed to hold on to the last bar on the ladder as the river went down stream. I pulled myself up and saw an opening ran inside and I found this place." She says motioning our surroundings.

"And that's it." she says shrugging. "I've always been a little clumsy" She says and laughs.

I don't know how to reply to that so I look away completely.

_Tap tap tap_   
_Even in here I could still hear the patter of the rain._

After a while I finally noticed what's around us. "Can I see your flash light really quick?" I ask her as I get up. She looks at me strange but hands me her phone with the flash light turned on. I point it around us, _there's paintings everywhere._

"They are so beautiful." I say as I gingerly touch one of the Eiffel tower. I slowly point the flash light around me trying to capture everything, and miss nothing. Its like that for a few moments then I stop, before me is a pair of green eyes. They are so stunning and life like I actually have to stop and really take it in. "This one is my favorite." She says behind me.

"Whose eyes are they?" I question.

she blushes. " No ones, I just really like that color."

I raised my eyebrow, "Does that mean you love my eyes as well?" I question her.

She bursts out laughing, "In your dreams." and she goes back to the edge.

I don't know what's taken over me but I start to ask her question after question, trying to understand this girl, this girl I have always recognized but never known. _What is your favorite candy_ ? **Swedish fish.** _What do you want to be when you grow up?_ **A fashion designer.** _What's your favorite color?_ **Red**. _What's your favorite hobby?_ **sketching or watching movies.** _What is your biggest dream?_

This one takes her a while to think about. "I have two, but I'll only tell you one of them." she says making up her mind. I look at her incredibly,

"You have more that one? That's very ambitious of you." I say trying not to show how much she has impressed me.

She bites her lip and points to the abyss. "I want to climb all the way to the bottom."She pauses and looks down, then in a whisper tone she says "Once I'm not scared anymore."

And that's it, that's what it took to brake the spell she was starting to cast on me. This isn't the girl I love _my lady_ , this girl is clumsy and scared the exact opposite of her. _But if_ _that's_ _the case why do_ _I_ _still need to convince myself?_

"I-we should go now. I-its getting late"I stutter my words, _I_ _need to think about this alone._

"I'll walk you home princess." I say grabbing her hand and leading her out.

She laughs, "it's okay, I can handle myself just fine." She then proceeds to climb the ladder.

I use my baton to lift me to the top in half the time it takes her to climb. When she finally reaches the top I extend my hand to help lift her up.

"I don't doubt for a moment that you cant, I want to take you home for peace of mind that you got there safely. We wouldn't want you getting hurt on my watch now would we?" Again I try to convince her, as well as myself.

With an annoyed look she shakes her head. "You know what? Fine okay I'll be in bed faster this way, let's go."

I smirk, then proceed to put my arm around her waist.

Then right before I could extend my baton to lift us in the air she moves my hand and puts her arms around my shoulders.

I chuckle, for _my lad_ y does that as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_Beep beep beep_

"Marinette!" Tikki screams in my ear. "This is the fifth time your alarm clock has gone off this morning. You are _actually_ late." She says displeased.

I sit up slowly yawning. " I am not, I still have thirty minutes left." I say stretching and pick up my phone.

7:55

"OH MY GOD! Tikki why didn't you wake me up earlier I have five minutes left?!" I quickly jump out of bed and run down my steps, then as if things couldn't get worse I trip on the last step.

I lay on the ground for a moment. "Do I really need school? Do I really need to put myself through this?" I say out loud.

"Its 7:56." Tikki yells flying over my head.

_And apparently I do_ : my eyes widen and I get up yet again, look for clothes to wear. I quickly throw on the first thing I see, then run to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Once I've finished in there I grab my back pack, then absent mindedly I stuff my feet into a pair of shoes.

"Its 8:01" Tikki says worried.

I almost cry but run down the stairs putting my hair into two ponytails.

_Highschool life sucks._

 

 

  
I run to school, without breakfast I may add. And run up the stairs to my class room. Once I finally get to the correct class room I open it as quickly and quietly as possible. And I had managed to do exactly that, until Chloé spots me and bursts out laughing. Then the while class looks towards me, making my face heat up, I hurry to my seat looking down. That's when I noticed why she was laughing, _I_ _was wearing two different shoes._

" Did the shoe store not take the cookies your parents had to offer in return for a new pair?" She says cackling along with Sabrina.

"That's enough Chloe." The teacher says pointedly.

"Now as I was saying before. We are going to be doing a project that will be both worked on during class and after school until December 18, that gives you a total of three months to finish it. **This is not a type of project you will be able to finish the night before,** but for those of you who think you can do the impossible go ahead. This is worth 45% of your over all grade. Remember that. Now the project itself  is a play you will write and present, using whatever two characters I assign you. Your project is to create a whole story inspired by the two characters, you are allowed to write about them however it is you interpret the chosen pair. Please have _some_ originality though students." The whole class groans in union.

"Two more things and I'll let you begin. First being the more you have too your script along with costumes and props the better score you will get. And finally you have to work with someone you haven't worked with before. And be warned now, I have written down every pair and group of this year so I will know if you are lying.  Now then I'm going to go by rows left to right. Sabrina Who will you be working with." 

We all turn to Sabrina, who in turn looks like she wants to cry. She's only ever worked with Chloe unless the teachers put her in another group. But her having to pick someone all by herself, I think she might faint.

The teacher sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "I knew something like this would happen, so I made a list of pairings just in case. Sabrina you will be working with Rose. Now Chloe who do you want to work wi-" Then before she could finish her sentence Chloe launches herself at Adrien. I start to turn red again but this time from anger.

'So I take it you two will be working together?" Mrs. Bellerose starts to take down the name when Adrien somehow manages to escape the blondes deadly grip and calls out. "Wait, um we already worked together remember? It was for one of those assignments you had us do in the beginning of the year."

Mrs. Bellerose raises an eyebrow and looks through her papers. "So it seems, then I guess Chloe you will Have to work With Marinette for this project." 

 "No!" Adrien and Chloe both shout in unison. Now the whole class is staring at Adrien, I can see why Chloe would object, but why him as well?

"U-um, w-well you see." He stutters, Adrien _never_  stutters. "I- I wanted to work with Marionette for this." He says swallowing hard.

The room goes quiet once again. Then the teacher shrugs, "Eh, are you okay with this Marinette?"

'Wha- er, I mean. Yeah totally I would love to, you know. Work with Adrien for this project. N-not that I _love_ him  or anything but yeah that's cool. H-he's also pretty cool too. You know if your oka-" Thank god, for at that moment Alya covers my mouth with her hand and clarifies for me"She means yes."

"Mmhmm." I muffle and nod eagerly.

Alya turns to me and whispers. "You good fam?" I nod and she takes her hand away. I almost screech but I bite my lip to hold it in. I can't start freaking out right now, though I do start to dreamily stare at the back of his head.

"This isn't fair." Chloe proceeds to whine. Mrs. Bellerose pouts at her, "Well I guess that means you will have to work with... Nathaniel, for this project." She says, as she calls out the first person her eyes land on. 

Chloe then whines some more but eventually we make it all the way through the class and everyone has a partner. 

"Okay now I want you to get in yours pairs as I go around with pieces of paper for your two main characters." then she proceeds to grab a hat from the top of her desk and goes to Chloe first. She pulls a paper out and starts to screech something  _inhuman_. "Oh well at least one good thing came out of this, I get my favorite couple _**Romeo and Juliet**_. Ours is going to be the best right Nathaniel?!" she practically screams out and grabs his hand pulling him to sit down with her.

"she is so dull." I say under my breath as I bend down to pick up my bag. " She's not always this bad, but I do have to agree on her taste in books." I hear a familiar voice say behind me. Looking up I confirm my theory, standing in front of me is _Adrian_.

"A-Adrien!" I scream and try to step backwards but trip and fall on my butt. "Ow." I complain quietly looking away. " Oh, I'm sorry." I hear him worriedly, when I look back up at him I see he has extended his hand to help me up. Blushing I take it.

"Marinette, Adrien its your guys' turn to pick from the hat." I hear the teacher call as I am fully upright. "You can pick" he motions to the hat. Not wanting to cause anymore of a scene I plunge my hand in the hat and pick one at the very bottom. I start to open it, and almost faint _this can't be happening_ .

The paper reads  _Ladybug_ and  _Chat Noir._

I quickly change my facial expression to something of excitement and happiness, anyone else would be over the moon if they got this pair. Well anyone who didn't have to worry about their secret identity being reveled anyway. 

"What did we get? A good one I hope." Adrien says trying to read from over my shoulder , "L-ladybug and Chat noir!" I reply as happily as I can muster. 

He is silent for a moment and then starts to rejoices over what a great pair we ended up with. 

"Oh." The teacher says happily eyeing us over. " I have great expectations for you two." she says with a smile as she moves on to the next pair.

"Lets sit down." Adrien says motioning over to where he and Nino sit. Only he is nowhere to be found.

"Do you have any ideas for the script?" He says with a chuckle, "Because creativity isn't my forte." he continues as he scratches the back of his neck .

I look down and smile, _I can't believe my luck how can a day start out so bad, and end up with this?_

"Hmm." I say taking out my tablet from my bag. "W-well there's a lot we can do with these two. W-we can write a script about t-them fighting, o-or we can even d-do a reenactment of one of their battles o-or even-."

"What about a love story between them? "He says rather giddy about the idea then proceeds to write in down in his notebook.

I really don't know whether to laugh or cry, laugh because that would _never_ happen between myself and chat. Or cry because I might get the chance to kiss Adrien.

I scoff. "I-I  really don't think that would happen between them." I say determined to take the higher road.

He turns to me and looks sad and almost _offended?_ "Why not?" he questions me.

 I look at my hands, I can't argue with him while looking at his beautiful face. "Because the chemistry between them is all wrong. He is too much of a flirt and I really don't believe she would stoop to dating someone like that. " I state to him still looking down.

He stays quiet for a moment, curious I look up and see he is staring at me both amazed and dumbfounded. After a minute he smiles while looking away, "You know that's the first time you have ever talked to me without stuttering?"

"Wh-what, I-I don't know what y-your taking about." I say nerously looking back to my tablet.

"Look what if we make a compromise? We can start out with a battle and see where it goes from there. " he sounds confident and assured with himself, something I'm not completely used to with myself. "So what if we start writing the script this week whenever we can and during the weekend we can meet up and rehearse it, sounds good?" He asks me.

I turn back to try and unconvince him about the whole ladybug and chat noir romance thing he has going on in his head, but he bell rings and he starts to write something in the corner of his page. He rips it out and hands it to me, "that's my Email and phone number. If you could make the document next period and add me to it that would be grate, but I have to get going to a photo shoot right now and have to go." He says with a tone of sadness, he starts to pack up quickly. Then as he starts to leave the room with everyone else he turns to me quickly. "If you could text me sometime too so I have your number that would be amazing." he winks at me then leaves with the heard of students.

I sit there, dumbfounded. "Did Adrien just wink at you?!" Alya says excited.

_Maybe high school isn't all that bad._  


	4. Chapter 3

"And that's _lunch_ , be back in your places by the next hour!" I hear one of the lead photographers yell.

All the models start to scatter. Although it's not much of a _lunch_ if its already 5:30.

I thank god though, because if one more stylist came near me with one of their damn combs, I'll loose it. Biting the inside of my mouth before I say anything out loud I turn away from the camera man, this isn't the first time I've been probed and poked, nor will it be the last.

I stuff my hands in my pockets and begin to walk to the asigned dressing room. Along the way everyone pats my back and tells me how good of a job I did. But in all honesty I couldn't care less about what they think, there's only one person on my mind, _and_ _it's_ _not My Lady._

I quickly make my way to the room and close it just as fast making sure to lock it behind me. I'm tired of being Adrian for the day.

"Plagg." I call as I open my sports bag. He lays there inside a half eaten case of cheese. I poke him with my finger.

"What?" He says rudely, and begins to rub his eyes.

"Transform me, I'm done with this." I say beginning to open the window.

"Someone's PMSing. What's got you in a sour mood, you're usually not one to waste an oh so precious transformation." He says smirking.

I roll my eyes, as I turn to look at him. "Could it be your upset Marinette acts different around you then everyone else? Or even I don't know, your starting to fall for the shy little thing?" He says cackling at the end.

"Plagg, shut up and transform me." And with that, the little kwaim Fly's towards my ring and I'm engulfed with magic and green light. Then I'm being hugged by the black, skin tight costume I've come to love. 

I jump out of the window and begin to run across the roofs of buildings. I run and jump, loving the feeling of the wind flowing through my hair. I reach the middle of the city when I feel myself begin to tire out. I then lay across the edge of the current building I was on and look at all the small people going on with their everyday day lives.

_Its peaceful here._

But then I start to remember my own problems. "Ugh!" aggravatingly pulling on the roots of my hair. "Why does she turn cold as ice with me? Have I offended her in the past? Does she think I'm a pampered model and hates me because of that? I-I'm not that bad, I swear." I speak into the void.

"Maybe she's so tired of seeing your face all over Paris, that when she see's the real you she's sick and tired of it?" I hear Plagg through the costume laughing.

"Ha ha ha, your so funny" I say rolling my eyes and rest my chin on my one of my knees, the other hanging off the side of the building.

"If only I could just talk to her without her holding back, then maybe I could understand her. . ." But at that moment my eyes spot a ebony haired girl walking up a down stream sidewalk. She's also holding so many things in her hands I'm not even sure she can see. I start to get up and follow her as I run across the buildings to reach her. If I didn't know any better, I would say she's about to trip.

  
Then as if the universe hasn't had enough of me today I see a business man roughly push past her and she starts to fall. " **Not on my watch**." I say as I jump to save her. Maybe the universe actually feels remorse, for I get there just in time before she hits the pavement. Then I see who the my damsel in distress is. 

"Hey there Princess, you are looking ever so paw-tiful today." I say with my famous smirk. Marinette on the other hand, doesn't look too pleased.

 "Chat. "she acknowledges me, then begins to stare at my hands holding her waist. "Will you put me down now?" she says rather annoyed and turns around nervously. I look around as well and see almost everyone on this packed sidewalk has stopped to stare.

I then proceed to set her down. Marinette sighs after she glances down, all of her things were scattered around us. _Its all fabric,_ I notice. She then gets down and starts to pick each item up. She has about half of her things in seconds but her hands are already full. "Here," I say scooping  up the rest of the delicate materials from the floor. "I'll help you carry them home." I say smiling up at her.

Staring up at me while tilting her head a smile finally forms, "Thank you silly cat." she says softly and begins to lead me to an alleyway. "I don't know what I was thinking taking the main road." she tells me. As we are lead to another, more quiet road. my arms start to ache from the weight of the fabric, how could this girl carry this and more all the way here from the shop, I know for a act those aren't anywhere near here.  It gets quiet, and although I'm perfectly fine with silence but I don't know when I'll ever have another chance to be around her like this.

  
"So, you like fashion?" I ask walking fast enough to catch up with her.

  
She scoffs and stares at the bags in her hands. "Yeah just a bit." she says with a small chuckle, "I know its silly but, I really hope to become a great fashion designer. Maybe even as good as Gabriel Agreste." she says shaking her head. "Oh, you probably don't know who he is, Gabriel Agreste is one of the leading designers in the fashion world. His summer line this year was by far the best out of anybody's this year. I hear they are working on the autumn line at the moment. That the next issue should be out any day now. " she practically beams at me.

If only she knew the truth, _yeah my Dad might be the lead in the fashion industry but does she know that in order to do that you practically have to sell your soul to the devil?_  I can only pray _that she never ends up like him._   

"Hey what are you doing silly kitty we're here." she says from behind me. I turn around and she's right, before us is a beautifully quaint bakery. Marinette opens her mouth to say something, but in that moment a rather largely built man runs from inside and tackles her into a hug.

"Mari where were you? Schools been over for hours now and neither your mother or I got a text from you saying you were going to be getting home late, and I- we were so worried. Oh I thought something bad might have happened to you my sweet precious baby." who I presume to be Marinette's father scolds her lovingly _._  

"Dad, stap. Sorry I saw that the fabric store was having a sale and went in without thinking to text you guys. Then there were huge lines and when I _finally_   got my things I was in the middle of a busy sidewalk and dropped everything. That's when Chat Noir came to my rescue." when she point behind him to me, he immediately lets go and turns to face me.

_Oh God if you are out there please have mercy I really only wanted to help out this girl._

I send out my prayer as Marinette's father comes near me, then _hugs me?_   "Oh thank you Chat noir for helping my little girl it really means the world to me. Oh I've always wanted to meet you, all the other bakers in the city will be so jealous that I met you in person oh goodness-"

"Papa." Marinette says, sounding like she will break into a fit of laughter any second. "let him go your smothering him." she says still chuckling.

"Oh!" he says letting go, _is he teary eyed?_ "I got a little excited, excuse me. I'm just such a huge fan." he explains. "Why don't you come in and have some complementary Macaroons, on the house for helping my only daughter." he says with a warm smile. I cant say no.

I nod happily and go inside following them. When I walk in its warm inside, and not the type of warm that comes from an oven. Its the type where you feel welcome and embraced, like you never want to leave.

"Here, you can put them under the counter for now. Oh Mari would you mind taking those bags of flower to the storage closet they are taking up to much space." he says grabbing the fabrics from our hands.

"Oh Ill help too." I say noticing there are three bags.

"Its okay I've don't worry about it."   "that would be wonderful she could use the help" Marinette and her father say at the same time.

"You are just so helpful!" Her father says happily, as I grab two of the big bags. Marinette on the other hand rolls her eyes and picks up the remaining one.

"Through here." she says pushing open the door. On the other side is a simple living room with family photos everywhere, you can really tell how much they love each other _they're all smiling in each photo._  

We soon reach a large door and she opens it walking inside. I follow after letting the door close behind me.

"Damn, where's the light?" she says annoyed. Although I have night vision and have no problem seeing where it is, an idea strikes me. Causing another smirk to spread across my face.

"Here I see it, if you can only move a bit." I gently grab her shoulders and switch our positions, where she's near the door and I am directly under the string. I pull it, and light streams down onto us. The bulb is quite old and is very dim, but bright enough for me to see her face. She's giving me a questionable look, probably because I haven't moved yet. I quickly place my bags of flower down and take hers from her hands, placing them next to mine as well.

I then place one of my hands on the door dangerously near her face and continue to lean closer to her until our noses are inches apart. She begins to turn bright red. "What are you doing you stupid Cat?" she says turning away.

What am I doing?

 _What feels right_  , says the voice from the back of my mind.

" _Mari ,_ I like that." I whisper into her ear. Then pause for a moment my next moves will either make or brake  me "The thing is Princess, you didn't thank me properly. Knights in shining armor are supposed to get kissed when they save the princess from the dragon." I say in a voice I never knew I possessed.

She turns to me, with a determined look, "Yeah your right, the hot knights do." then to add effect she looks to her left and right. "But I don't see any here." smirking right back at me.

With the hand that isn't leaning on the door I put it over my heart. "You wound me my fair madden. But the cost of saving you is still there. Though I accept a wide range of payments, I do prefer lip on lip action out of them all. _Tick tock_ Mari, fathers waiting and who knows he might even come look for yo-" And in that moment Marionette has the most hell bent look in her eyes as she puts both of her hands in my hair and pulls me towards her.

Time stops, I don't think I've ever felt more complete, her presence gives me more meaning than anything I've ever known. The feeling of being alone is forgotten, banished from my mind. Because right now, I've never felt more whole and alive.

I place my hands on her waist to give me a better grip, while she moves her left arm around my neck pulling me closer to her. And the realization dawns on me, _she wants this just as badly as I do_.  And as if it weren't enough proof she dominates the kiss and begins to bite on my bottom lip and tugs on my hair.

_This girl really is going to be the death of me._

We stay like that for a while longer, _complete._  I start to pick her up when she wraps her legs around my waist and I press her against the door. I become self aware when I hear myself purr from the back of my throat, that makes me realize how long we really have been in here. 

 I quickly put her down and brake the ever so heated kiss. _What is this girl doing to me?_    

"That will do for now Princess." I say whispering against her lips. Then tuck a strand of hair over her ear, and  open the door sauntering out of the closet,  Mari close behind.

As I push the door that leads into the bakery I make sure to hold it for her. _She can't meet my eyes._

Then her father turns to us, with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry that took so long, I couldn't find the key and had to go upstairs to look for it." she lies flawlessly. I would be impressed if I weren't worried how she became so good.

Her father nods understanding his daughters well thought out lie. He then turns to me and smiles, "Ah Chat Noir, here are the Macaroons I promised you, for looking over my little girl." he says with a big smile handing me a small box filled with the little cookies. _Oh if he only knew what I just did to his little girl in the closet he wouldn't be so happy with me._

"Oh, thank you Mr. Dupain-Cheng." I say looking at them thoughtfully.

"Oh don't be silly." He scoffs. "My name is Tom. _Mr. Dupain-cheng_ makes me seem so old." He laughs while patting my back. And suddenly we all hear a timer go off in the back.

"Oh, that must be my cake." He says frowning." Marinette would you watch the store till your mother gets back. The cake will be picked up tomorrow and there so much to do." He says worried. 

As he is about to leave he turns back to me and extends him hand, "I would like to thank you one more time for looking after my daughter she can be pretty clumsy. _And I appreciate you being there when I wasn't_." he says meaning every word.

I take his hand firmly, like my father taught me too when an important client talks to me. And smile back, "It was my pleasure, you can always count on me." I promise him.

He laughs one more time and heads to the back. _He has the same laugh as Mari._

Once the door has shut, and I'm positive he cant hear us anymore I lean over the counter to stare at her while a smirk begins to take shape on my lips. "Yo-ou like me." I say in a sing song voice. staring at her waiting for her to show signs of denial or embarrassment. Instead I find neither, all she does is shuffle around until she finds an apron and ties it around her waist.

"I actually like someone else." she says with a huff. 

I smile, _that's cute she thinks she can lie her way out of this._ "Oh really and who would that be?" I say walking towards her then finally stand behind her and breath on her ear while intertwining our hands. 

Her neck turns red and she quickly she pushes me away. "Fuck off Chat he's so much cooler, and more amazing then you could ever be." she says with a huff and looks away.

I step closer to her when I see the clock behind her 6:20. _Where did the time go by?_ I grab her hand and gently turn her face towards me. "I have to go." I say softly caressing her cheek. She immediately looks up at me. "Why, come on did the wittle kitty get offended that I chose someone else. Are you jealous?" she says with a devilish smirk.

With a shrug I raise an eyebrow in question, "Why would I be jealous when you basically grouped me in the closet." I match her smirk. "And this." I lean in for a kiss, but leave my lips barley touching hers. _She needs to make the first move now_ , I _have_ to know she feels the same way. Or I'm the one that ends up loosing. We stay like this for what seems like hours until she finally gives up and presses her lips against mine.

I pull away just as fast though, I look up and see it's 6:25. I'm cutting it close.

"Now I really have to go princess, there's still so many dragons to slay and I wont stop till there's none left.  " I say slowly pulling away from her.

She rolls her eyes, "I call Bull shit." she says looking down at some papers, and I take it as my chance to leave because if I see her beautiful blue eyes I'm not sure if ill ever have the nerve so I leave without making a sound.

As I run across the buildings trying desperately to make it on time I'm overjoyed with the fact that I kissed her twice, _well technically we were making out. But still she kissed me back!_

 

 

Though the looming question hangs over my head, _who could my competition be?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got like 20 kudo's in the last night, just wanted to say thanks. Oh I also have a tumblr which is also under the same name you can check it out and even message me or something. Hoped you guys enjoyed this chaper


	5. Chapter 5

We've been up on my roof patio for some time now, he had insisted on pushing the two of our chairs together spouting some nonsense about wanting to be as near me as possible. I laughed and watch him rearrange most of the small space to where we would be side by side. When he was done, we both laid next to each other looking up at the clouds.

"That one looks like a dog !" Chat says pointing up.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah if dogs also happen to have wings." I say pointing out where I saw the wings and the beak.

He turns to me smiles, none of that sarcastic smirking shit he does for everyone. An honest to God smile that shows me he's enjoying this just as much as I am.

"You're right." he says chuckling, while turning his head to the angle mine is at. He quickly looks back to face me, next he leans his head against mine staring into my eyes, no my _soul. Can cats do that?_

"What are you doing?" I ask mildly concerned . He bites his lip still staring at me. "There's no reason for me to keep looking at clouds when the real view is right here." he says inching his body closer to mine.

I push him away completely and lay flat on my back, "Ha ha ha, your so funny." I retort, my voice void of any emotion.

Its quiet for a moment, then all of a sudden a shadow is cast over me as Chat brings a knee on either side of my hips and captures my wrists in his hands. "Why don't you believe me?" He says hurt written over his face.

I don't answer.

"Well, I guess I'll have to prove it to you then" And soon enough, he does. His head lowers and he captures my lips with his. He begins to intertwine our fingers as the kiss gets more heated and his tongue starts to brush over my lips.

"Marinette." he whispers over my lips.

"hmm?"

"Marinette." He says brushing a stray hair over my ear.

"Yes?"

"Marinette!" I hear a scream in my ear and quickly sit up. I look around, I'm tangled in my bed sheets inside my room.  My lips burning as well as part of my ear. _What kind of sick joke is this?! Next time I see that damn Chat I'm going to punch him!_

"See, now don't complain that I never wake you up." Tikki says looking rather impressed with herself as she floats near me.

I don't pay attention to a word she says as I trace a finger over my lips.

"Good dream or something?" she says taking a notice to my strange behavior. She would have a field day if she found out about my dream, the second Chat left yesterday she ranted on to me about how cute we both are together and how much she officially ships us. She even hinted that I should give up on Adrien, _traitor_. I will not give her the satisfaction of knowing I had that damn dream.

"Or something." I whisper, "What?" she says coming closer. "I didn't hear you." I shake my head as I reaching for my phone. "Actually I had a rather vivid nightmare." I say grinding my teeth, and press the power button.

7:30

My mood somewhat lightens, "Thank you Tikki. I'll actually have time to eat something this morning." I say cheerfully grabbing the Kwaim and softly kiss her on the head. Even though she might be a traitor, Tikki does care about me.

I need to change my luck, yesterday had to have been one of my worst days yet. _Other than being paired up with Adrian of course._

I walk down my steps to the bottom of my room fully appreciating the fact that I don't have to rush like I did yesterday. I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth as well as my hair into two pigtails, then change into a white shirt with floral print, a pair of worn out red jeans and finally put on a jacket. With Autumn here the wind is starting to blow a little bit colder as each day passes.

I go back into my room and pick out a pair of shoes that are actually  _matching_ and put them on. I continue to grab my backpack and purse,  "Okay Tikki I'm ready to go." I say my mood obviously in better spirits. She smiles to me as she makes her way to the inside of my purse. I check my phone one last time before I leave my room.

7:45

"This will be a good day, this will be a good day." I chant under my breath, as I descend the flight of stairs and make my way to the kitchen.

"What are you doing awake this early?" My mom says with a chuckle.

I roll my eyes, "I can wake up early." I say defensively as I open the fridge in search for a yogurt.

She snorts, "Oh my darling, your almost an exact replica of your father. It really is a miracle if either of you wake up on time." she says giggling.

I scrunch my face as I peel the plastic off and submerge my spoon inside. "I don't have the slightest idea as to what your talking about." and then take in a mouthful of my strawberry flavored yogurt, trying to eat as fast as possible without choking. I _will_ get to school early.

she chuckles as she starts to make her coffee,  _eww how can people stand that its so bitter?_ I think as i scoop the last bit of it into my mouth. I quickly throw my spoon in the sink and thrown the empty cup into the trash.

"Kay well I'm heading to school now, bye." I state as I kiss her cheek and finally make my way out of the house. Once I'm near the door I hear her call out a good bye.

I somewhat jog to school when I check my phone one last time. 7:51. I'm not too early but its better than nothing. I quickly scour the entrance for Alya and spot her on one of the last steps studying her phone religiously.

"What you up to?" I whisper in her ear with a creepy voice. "Ahh." she spasms almost dropping her phone. "Girl, that's not funny!" she scolds me as I begin to die of laughter. "Just a little bit." I say raising my thumb and forefinger up until they are almost touching.

"What's so funny?" I hear a someone say confused behind me. "I almost made Alya, D-drop h-her phone. N-not that I intentionally wanted her to do that, I-its just that she p-probably would have d-died a little if her phone stopped working." I begin to stumble and ramble over my words as I turn to see who exactly was behind me, _Adrien_.   

He chuckles nervously and look at his feet, _Oh god I made him uncomfortable!_   Then as if I broadcasted the news publicly Chloe runs to Adrien and hugs him tightly. "Oh Adrien, you look so uncomfortable. Marinette why are you such a freak?" She says practically yelling to make a spectacle of herself.

Adrien turns red, almost as bright at Nathanael's hair. "Wait, no that's not what-" And just then the clock struck 8 o'clock and the school bells rang interrupting him.

"Lets go Adrien, I'll walk you to class." Chloe says raising her head into the air and pulls him along with her. Though he turns back to look at us and he seem to look almost _apologetic?_    

"Come on." Alya rubs my back as we make are way up to first period.

The walk isn't long and we are soon inside the classroom sitting in our spots on the second row.

"Okay class," Mrs. Bellerose calls out tiredly as she walks inside. "I have just received some news that this class actually has a few more chapters to go through this year in order for you to be able to meet al the criteria." she sighs.

"Does that mean we don't have to do our projects anymore?" I hear Kim ask excited.

With that she seems to loose it, I think she's had a rough morning. "You know what, no they have already taken out so many important things for this class in particular. You students are still going to be doing the project, only now have very few days to work on it in class. But oh no, this project will be done and you know what? The best play get extra credit, and will have the honor of preforming at the schools winter festival." She says with a determined look in her eye.

"Can you even do that?" I hear Sabrina ask confused.   
  


"Oh yes I can, I'll be back momentarily. Everyone get back in your pairs and start to work on this immediately! This whole period is dedicated for the soul purpose of working on these plays." She says, and with a huff leaves the classroom with a fire in her eyes. _Oh god, please don't let her be akumatized,_ I pray silently.

"Damn, she needs some milk!" I hear someone call out as we all shuffle to sit near our partners.

"Okay, now girl be cooI he'll like you for who you, really are if you show him okay?" Alya gives me a quick pep talk and pats my back one last time. I shoot her a quick smile as I quickly scoop up my stuff and see Nino has gotten up from his chair to take mine with Alya. How they managed to pair up when they were already in a group project before is beyond me.   And I look towards my blonde haired prince, _he's already staring at me._

"Hey Mari-" he then suddenly brakes out in a fit of coughs. But it almost sounds _fake?_

"Marinette, you are a menace to society. Look you're already starting to infect my poor Adrien with your weird plague." she says from the other side of the classroom with a very uncomfortable Nathanael.  

The whole room goes quiet and stares back to me. I just chuckle, "Really? Weren't you the one that was hugging him earlier? If anything his body is just trying to expel the Bitch-atitis you left." I say tilting my head in question.

She actually turns brighter than Nathanael's hair. "What, did you run out of come backs you pay people to make for you?" I hear Alya yell.

"Well they get paid more than you could ever dream of. My father will hear about this!" She says stomping out of the class room followed by Sabrina.

When I see the door has closed I relax my shoulders (though not by much) and turn back to Adrian who's been quiet up to now. For a split second it crossed my mind that he could be upset with me, but when I have fully turned to see him it leaves my mind completely.

He has his chin resting on the palm of his hand, and he's looking up at me in _admiration?_ No I must be seeing things.

I look away from his gaze and walk around the table to sit down. "That, was pretty awesome." he says with a  chuckle looking towards me. "T-thanks." I say nervously looking towards the door ready  for the slightest signs of a black butterfly.

No butterfly, and moments later Mrs. Bellerose is back in a considerably better mood. Strange, I would have bet big money she would have attracted an Akuma.

"So how does that sound, Marinette?" I hear Adrien call next to me.

I turn red, I didn't hear a word he just said to me. "S-sorry, could you repeat that? I zoned out, its not that I mean your boring or anything. You are duper interesting, I-its just, I-i didn't get any sleep last night." I start to ramble.

He smiles back at me warmly, "Don't worry about it, I was saying that maybe if we start writing it out we can get an idea as to what we want to do with the story." He explains.

"O-oh, yeah that sounds smart." I mumble as I getting out my tablet then I quickly open up the document . He does the same on his phone.

"So maybe we can start out with them in the middle of a battle." He says as he write down one of the previous battles I had fought in.

"Mhmm." I mumble not trusting my voice.

  
_**They both were immersed in the battle, breath ragged. Chat Noir bravely steps up to defend lady bug and charges at the enemy, it would take nothing short of an army to stop him. He attacks the floating girl with an umbrella, but is all but too short to reach her. Ladybug finally uses her lucky charm, and directs the oh so noble Chat. "Use your Cataclysm!" the best heroine of the century yells after him.** _

  
"W-wait, um I have a few concerns with this." I say looking it over.

He brings his eyebrows together in confusion, "You do? What's wrong with it?" he says scanning it over.

I bite the inside of my mouth, "The part were 'it would take nothing short of an army to stop him' is a bit to farfetched, we should replace it to nothing short of a ball of yarn, or water even." I say with a chuckle, as I begin to type.

  
**_Chat Noir bravely steps up to defend lady bug and charges at the enemy, it would take nothing short  a ball of yarn or water to defeat this clumsy tomcat. Although lucky for  him, neither were to be found on the top of the building._ **

"Wait, that's not even true. Its not funny, stop laughing!" he pouts and complains like a toddler. _How can he still be so handsome?_  

Under normal conditions I would give my everything to make sure Adrien is happy, but not now. Not when it comes to that idiot.

  
"W-well in all honesty, you wouldn't know if it were true or not." I say gaining some of my ever so diminishing confidence.

He turns pink, "Well, I'm actually his biggest fan" He announces .

  
I roll my eyes, "We can agree, to disagree. My only other concern is how you're composing ladybug. You put 'the best heroine of the century.' But I feel like you've exaggerated her abilities." I say in monotone.

  
"WHAT!? I'm sorry Marinette I can take you bad mouthing Chat Noir, but not Ladybug." he says hurt.  _Shit._  

"W-what, no you've misunderstood me. Ladybug is a bad ass who can look after this city all by herself if it came down to that. I'm just saying there are people who have done more than she has." I try to clarify.

He still looks upset but is unable to do anything as his phone ring. "Its my Dad, I should take this." he says mildly annoyed and steps out into the hallway. Then re-enters the classroom after a few seconds. What did his Dad need to tell him that could only take such a short time, when my parents call me it usually takes twenty minutes just for them to get to the point.

As he sits back down the bell rings indicating class has ended. "I just can't catch a break today." I hear him mutter under his breath.

"Look Marinette, we have a lot to do and I usually like getting projects done ahead of time. Is there any chance we can meet after school? Turns out my Dad has a meeting out of town for a while and I don't have any photo shoots while he's away, so I'll actually have time to help work on it." he says casually.

OH MY GOD ADRIEN WANTS TO SPEND MORE TIME TOGETHER, HELL YEAH!!!

"Oh, yeah that sounds good. Do you want to work at my place?" I ask holding in what seems like the spirits of fifty thousand fangirls. 

He smiles, "Yeah sounds good, lets meet up by the steps after school." He says then quickly grabs his bag and disappears into the crowed.

                                                                       

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Alya I need a huge favor." I say as the last bell ring.

  
She looks at me and wiggles her eyebrows, "Does it have to do with that study date you have with Adrien?" she says grinning.

  
I would be smiling like that too if my room weren't filled to the brim with pictures of him. "Yes, look I need you to run to my house go to my room and take everything that is Adrien Agreste from my room! EVERYTHING, if he see's even half of how much of a stalker I am, any and all chances of him wanting to date me will be gone. THIS IS A CODE RED!" I practically scream the last part at her, earning some classmates to stare at us strangely.

Alya stands up from her chair, "You got it, my best friend will get the prince and live happily ever after. Well if I have anything to do with it she will." She then salutes me and runs out the door. _Damn I really love that girl._

I pack my things up and walk to the entrance of the school. Most of the students have already left by now, but leaning against the side of the school I spot him the blonde haired boy I'm so crazy about. But as I walk closer to him I realize he looks agitated.

"You okay?" I ask him. 

"Mari-Marinette. Oh, I didn't notice you walking up to me. " he says looking down again.

I scrunch my face in question, "Are you sick? If you feel bad we don't have to work on the project after all toda-" He looks up again shakes his head. "No no no, its all good I'm all good. Lets go!" he says grabbing my hand, and pulling me on to one of the main roads. "Lead the way." He says softly,  _still holding my fucking hand!_

"O-okay." I answer as we walk down an empty street. _This is the best day of my life! Adrien is holding my hand and we are making our way to my house to spend even more time with each other._

But I soon remember reality always has other plans as my phone begins to ring and we stop. "Do you need to answer that?" he says pulling his hand away.

I almost screamed no but saw the caller ID, **Alya**. Oh no, "Yeah sorry this will only take a second." I say and walk a few steps away.

"Yes?" I say in the most calm voice I can muster. "Marinette, we may have a tiny problem." she says huffing into the phone.

"What is it?!" I whisper scream into the phone.

"YOU HAVE TOO MANY DAMN PICTURES OF HIM EVERYWHERE, not to mention you have his actual _schedule_  on your wall. Buy me some more time!" she yells into the phone.

I sigh, "Yeah, okay of course mom. Ill be home in a bit, really appreciate it." I say as convincingly as possible and hang up.

I need to find a way to buy her time.

"Everything all right?" Adrien asks walking towards me .

  
"Oh yeah, my mom was just checking up to see when I would be home." I lie between my teeth.

  
There's an odd silence as he stares at me, then a small smile forms on his lips. I walk to where he is and we start to walk together again, _damn how am I going  get buy her time? Fuck it next shop we walk by I'll make up an excuse about needing something from there._

We turn a corner and there next to us is a coffee shop. Okay, I can work with this. "Hey, Adrian um I'm actually kind of thirsty do you mind if I go in and get something to drink?" I ask him as we stop in front of the shop.

His eyes glow as he reads the sign of the random coffee shop. "Starbucks, I love the coffees here. I'll go in with you." he says opening the door for me.

  
I blush as I walk through, "Thanks, I've actually never been here before. Is it really that good?" I ask as we both walk to the end of the line. Its mostly filled with American tourist how strange, its almost like a beacon for them.

Adrien laughs softly, "Yeah it is, though its more popular in America they are just starting to build their franchise here in Paris." he says so ever knowledgeable.

"How do you know so much?" I ask looking up too him with admiration.

He bites his  lip and looks down at me, "I've traveled practically everywhere for my Dads fashion line, mostly to America and I just pick up things like that." he says looking at his shoes. "Though I don't travel as often now that I'm going to normal school. Its kind of nice really." he says on a happier note.

After what seems like an eternity of waiting we finally reach the cashier wearing a green apron. He has black hair and wild green eyes, he also looks done with life until he see's us walk up. "What can I get you guys today?" He asks politely.

Adrien then orders the longest most complicated coffee I have ever heard of, but apparently the barista is very accustomed to this kind of thing and writes it down on a paper cup. He then looks  to me and smiles a but more widely. "Now what can I get for you sweetheart?" He asks flirtatiously. 

And being the awkward person I am, I reply with. "The same thing he ordered." My face then turns red and I look down.

"That will be 10.89. What are your names?" The barista asks getting his sharpie ready.

"Its Adrien and Marinette." I say as I go to open my purse but hesitate for a moment, _Tikki's_ in there. 

And apparently in that moment of hesitation Adrien quickly paid for both drinks and told the guy to keep the change. He then puts his hand on the small of my back and gently pushes me away from the counter, it seems we were holding up the line.

"You didn't have to do that." I say mildly angry.

He shrugs, "Don't worry about it. That guy was getting on my nerves." He complains.

"Wait what? What does that have anything to do with this? And getting on your nerves? How? He was being pretty nice." I tell him confused.

He looks away from me and puts a hand in his hair sighing. "It doesn't really matter, anyway if it really bothers you that much you can pay me back later or something." He replys, his tone still slightly angry. _Damn, he really is a model! How can someone look this hot without even trying?_

"Marinette and Adrien." I hear the same barista call out.

"Hey I'll get it." I say as I walk towards the counter.

"Thank you." I say politely taking the warm drinks from his hand.

"Wait, I'm sorry to seem do foreword but, are you two dating?" he asks looking at Adrien then back to me.

I bite my lip and turn around to make sure Adrien wasn't looking. "Yes actually, We've been dating for almost a year now." I say giddy, I've always wanted to say that out load.

He frowns slightly, but then cocks up and eyebrow. "Well if it doesn't work out I put my number under you coffee's sleeve." He says then winks at me, and goes back to attend to the never ending line.

"You'll be waiting forever, for my call then." I say under my breath as I make my way towards Adrien.

"Here", I say handing him the one with his name. He looks up at me and smiles, then almost like _Deja vu_ hits me. Where have I seen this before?

"We should hurry." He says opening the door for me once again. My stomach turns into knots, did Alya get everything out?

And finally as if the universe were saying sorry for fucking with you, I feel a buzz in my back pocket. I take out my phone and see the woman in question has sent me a text.

 **Code green: all clear**  

I could actually sing at the moment. " Yeah we should." I say happily. Then the wind starts to blow a little harder.

"Its a good thing we got coffee, it's starting to get a bit chilly." He says as he starts to down his drink. How?

Oh crap, I should be drinking mine too.

The universe has pulled another fast one on me as Adrien looks towards me waiting to see me drink mine. I pull out a cork like thing from the top and bring it too my lips, _fuck my life_  I think then start to drink from the menacing cup.

If you took the most bitter thing in your kitchen then times that taste by ten, and finally let it rot in hell for a while that's pretty much what this coffee taste like. And its taking every ounce of self control I have not to spit it out.

  
"What's wrong?" Adrien suddenly stops worried.

  
I swallow the actual jet oil and look to him. "Oh I just took a big sip and its really hot." I say fanning my mouth, as I keep walking.

  
He quickly catches up to me, "So, how did you like it?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

  
"I loved it, It's really hard for me to find good coffee shops these days. This is by far one of my favorites." I say what is probably one of the biggest lies ever. Keeping in mind that I basically lie everyone everytime I turn into ladybug.

  
"Really?" he asks.

I don't end up answering because we have made it to my house. "This is it." I say leading him through the bakery which happens to be closed to day, _how odd._

"Mom?" I  call out as we push the door into the living room.

"In the kitchen, Oh Alya came over and said she needed to grab some things for a project she said you let her and didn't really think anything of it until I saw she mostly grabbed all of your merchandise from that one guy. What's his name again, A-" I tackle her into a hug from behind just in time.

"Mom!" I say loudly.

"Yes, hello" she says giggling. "Anyway, As I was saying I thought it was really odd how she took the majority of you pictures and even a poster down of that one guy-"

"Mom, I brought a friend over to study." I say turning her around to face Adrien so she would get the hint.

Her eyes go big for a moment as she silently says "Oh."

"Hello Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, I hope I'm not intruding its just that we are paired up for this project in class and it looks like it has turned into a strictly at home type of project now." He says flashing my Mom a million dollar smile as he extends his hand.

But then my Mom ignores his hand and goes straight for a hug. **_What is she doing!?!_**

"It's a pleasure to meet you Adrien. And it isn't a bother to have you hear one bit. Oh and its Sabine, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng makes me sound rather old" She says with a chuckle.

Adrien Instantly relaxes as the words leave her mouth.

"Yeah we should get going, and start on that project." I say leading him to my room.

"Marinette, one more thing please." She calls after me. Oh god what could she want to say to me.

"My rooms up those steps. make your self at home I'll just be one more minute." I promise him and hurry back to my Mom.

"Yes?" I ask scarred.

"Isn't he the boy that was all over your room?" She says knowingly.

I bite my lip, "Yes."

"My baby upgraded to the real thing, oh I'm so happy to hear. And especially since he is so humble and sweet. Oh and he has the face of an angel." She says dreamily. Then I could have sworn I heard   her say something about cute grandchildren under her breath.

I don't know whether to fangirl with her or be embarrassed.

"If that's it." I make my way towards my room.

"No, wait. Ask him to stay for dinner." She looks at me smiling.

I raise an eyebrow, "Won't Papa like, kill him or something?" I ask fearing the death of my handsome blonde.

She waves her hand, "He left to go check on insurance and other boring adult things. He won't be back till midnight at the very earliest." She confides in me. "Now go, you shouldn't leave guest alone for too long that's rude." She scolds me.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes as I make my way back to my room, _back to Adrien_  .

I quickly hurry up the stairs and see he has taken a seat on my computer chair. _Shit did Alya change my screen saver?_

" like your computer wallpaper." He says smirking as he see's me walking in.

 _Shit, let the Earth swallow me whole and never release me._  I slowly walk towards him.

When I finally  get to where he is sat I see my wallpaper. I then thank god as it isn't Adrien, but then wonder what the hell was going threw her mind as she uploaded a new one. For some reason the new picture we are both staring at is a badly taken picture of _Chat Noir_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would like to apologize for the two month gap, but finals killed me and I'm sorry to say I care more about school than the next chapter of my fanfiction. but yes anyway here is the next chapter

A few weeks ago, if you told me that I would be counting the minutes until I could see Marinette the same way I do with Ladybug I would have laughed in your face. But that isn't the case anymore, not even _close_. This week has made me the happiest I have been in a really long time. I've went over to Marinette's house everyday after school to write the script of our project. I love being over there, her house is so welcoming and her parents are so caring. It's been a while since I've seen anything close to that living here. Though I suspect her Dad doesn't like me as much as he likes Chat Noir, _if he only knew_. I can't say we are anywhere near finished, but we have made some progress.

"No, he isn't like that!" Mariette exclaimed while she laughed.

We were trying to act out what little we had of the script, and I was purposely acting as un-Chat Noir as possible.

"What do you mean?" I screwed my face in question.

She sighed, " He's more, flirtatious than that. Also he has this annoying strut and that isn't close, you aren't a very good Chat noir." She says sighing and looks back to the script.

"Oh yeah and what are you, a Chat noir Expert?" I smirk, she doesn't even look at me as she starts to rewrite something on her tablet. Though her cheeks turn slightly pink.

"N-no, ugh. Alya always has him on her lady blog and since I'm her best friend I have to look at everything she uploads, he annoys me." She says pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, still not looking at me.

 _What a damn liar._   

"Well if we are talking about not pulling off our parts, Marinette you aren't giving Ladybug the justice she deserves." The words leave through my mouth before my mind can filter it.

She puts down her Ipad and looks me in the eyes shrugging, well at least she can being critiqued if I told Chloe that she would have killed me. "You know what? We are both pretty shit at our characters, why don't we switch rolls?" She jokes.

 Its quiet for a moment, _actually_...

"You know." I say resting my chin on my knee. "That doesn't sound like a bad Idea." I tell her.

 

After going through that bump in the road, it has proven to be much easier to write the script. Thus making the week go by quickly, _also thoughts of her cos-playing as me in a black skin tight costume practically makes the  hours go by._

It's currently Saturday morning and she's the only thing on my mind.

  
"What is she doing to me Plagg?" I ask him as he sleeps on the other side of my bed.

  
I hear an annoyed sound come out of his mouth.

  
"I mean before her I always thought of Ladybug, she was my universe. The stars that I would gawk at and wonder if I could ever reach. But now, now Mari is like my Earth she keeps me centered and is always there-"

"Shut up!" Plagg yells as he floats in front of me, clearly annoyed. "You aren't a damn poet nor will you ever be!" He taunts.

I pout, "Well you woke up in a grumpy mood today." I point out.

He grumbles something under his breath as I hear a knock on my door.

I shoot him a look as I slowly walk to the door, _it must be Natalie._ I gingerly touch the nob, before I would always hope it was my Dad behind the door. _But I gave up on that dream a while ago._  

I open it and there as always is Natalie holding a box, then I notice another one at her feet."I thought there weren't any photo-shoots today? Father doesn't get in till tomorrow and he doesn't trust the photographers unless he's in town ." I cock my head in question.

Natalie shakes her head, and that's when I noticed she looks tired, almost as if she hasn't slept in a few days. "look Adrien, your Father has instructed me to do a few things while he's away, one of them being clean out the closet." She says calmly. I knew it, _that's where he hid his victims. "okay?"_

She looks at the box quietly for a moment then looks at me with a determined face. "Your Mother's closet." She clarifies.

My mouth goes dry, I would have thought he cleaned that out years ago. _Maybe he does have a heart, maybe he did need time for mourning._

"Look Adrien I wasn't supposed to tell you this okay? My job is on the line but I don't think I could keep living morally if I didn't at least give you something of hers. In these boxes are a few things of hers that includes some of her diaries, I think they go back to high school. "She says handing me the box in her hands.

"Look, Adrien there are some things you need to know. Things that have been kept from, things I can't tell you. But if you read through these, you might find the answers." She says tapping the box.

She looks at me and I could tell that there were a million other things she wants to tell me, but her phone rings from her pocket. With one hand she grabs it out and sighs as she recognizes the caller ID "Its your father, you can do what you want with the contents of the boxes its your choice." She says softly then walks away as she answers it.

I look at her completely and utterly confused, I then quickly drag the other box inside my room and shut the door locking it.

"   She needs coffee or something, your Dad really works her to the bone." Plagg muses as I carry both of the boxes to my couch. I open the nearest one and begin to open it, there are six books in there. Probably the diaries, I think to myself. _I'll read those after I check the other box._ Then like a child at Christmas greedily grab the next box. I open it and rummage around, an old blanket, a big college sweater and some scarfs. As I pull them out and lay them next to me I noticed that one of the scarfs was wrapped over something. I pick it up and slowly begin to unfold it, after a few moments I see the most precious object. It's a framed photo of my parents, I immediately notice that my Mom is laying on a bed while my Dad is huddled next to her. They are holding a baby, _probably me._  

It takes my breath away if I'm completely honest. I only own one other picture of Mom, but in this one she has less wrinkle lines and her smile is without falter, mirroring my Father's. Its really weird  seeing him smile, these days I'm lucky if I even get a glance.

And then it hits me all at once, all the memories that I have been blocking out since I was almost seven. _I remember one night Mom not getting home, "where is she?" I would ask repeatedly tugging at his arms. He wouldn't respond to me, wouldn't even look at me then sometime later he was telling me to go to sleep._

_No one would  come to tuck me in at night, and tell me a story till I fell asleep._

_I remember  Dad just stopped caring that I was his kid at all, taking me out of school to model full time._

_I remember  waking up crying after a nightmare and running to their room, and opening it to find it empty. Then when my Dad finally  did get home  in the early morning he would find me huddled in their bed on my Moms side shaking. And him scolding me for not getting any sleep, how would the photographers take good pictures if I had bags under my eyes?_

_Soon after  I stopped calling him Dad  and started calling him Father to see if he would even notice, he didn't bat an eye._

_They all blur together  but one memory stands out brighter than the rest, the day of my mothers funeral. It was raining that day, it was only Father , the priest, and myself. As the priest talked in a monotonous voice I drowned it  out staring at the casket in front of us, only ever hearing the words car crash and taken to soon._

"No." I drop the photo onto the couch. "I can't go through that again." I shake my head walking to my bed. "Plagg lets go."  I lift my hand.

"Why, I'm starting on this piece of cheese, I just got comfy, and besides there aren't even any akuma's-" he stops when he looks up at me, and see's I'm at the brink loosing it. He sighs, "What am I going to do with you?" Then he flies to my outstretched hand into the ring. A familiar glow surrounds me and I'm out the window into the city.

                                                              -----------------------------------------------------------

She's like a magnet to me, I don't even realize one second I'm jumping out of my window the next I'm jumping from roof top to roof top getting closer as the seconds pass by.  I stop though, I'm literally one rooftop away. But I see her on the balcony watering some of her plants with both earphones in, I notice her lips moving and her head nodding. I concentrate and hear her quietly singing along to a song I've never heard before. _She has the most beautiful voice!_

I stand there for what seems like eternity, but I soon get my fill of looking at her then jump over the remaining space between us. I stand behind her as she obliviously waters her flowers, I tap her shoulder impatiently wanting attention.

"Ahh!" She freaks as she turns around to look at me, then trips over the damn railing , shit. I quickly jump off and swan dive as she ungracefully flaps her arms. This is the girl I haven't been able to stop thinking about? _Yes._

I quickly grab her with one arm as the other hangs onto the building, shaking as I hold in my laughter. "You complete and utter asshole!" She says smacking me as I carry her up the side of the building, clearly not worried I might drop her. "You shouldn't do that, don't you dare start laughing asscrown." She says once I place her balcony.

I look at her, and really really try my best not to laugh but I do anyway.

"I'm sorry Princess." I say bowing down to her. 

She rolls her eyes as she picks up the watering can that was thrown hazardously against a brick wall. I quickly make my way  to her as she picks up the now empty container. When she is fully up right she looks straight into my eyes, almost distracted. I take it to my advantage and place both hands on either side of her head and lean my lips near her ear.

"I missed you." My lips graze the side of her face.

She pauses, "Well I didn't." she gently pushes me away, I step back to comply with her wishes.

"You hurt my feelings Mari." The beautiful name leaves my mouth. I've been wanting to call her that all week but feared she might trace to back to Chat.

"You have those?" she asks curiously as she walks back to the plants she was previously watering.

I walk to her and lean against the railing, "Only when it comes to you, princess." I say winking ay her.

She smirks as she looks back up to me, "Well if that's the case, I royally decline them." raising an eyebrow devilishly, and walking to sit down her watering can. Then goes to open the hatch to go inside. _That's it? But I wanted to keep talking-_  

"What are you waiting for kitty, a formal invitation?" her head poking out of the hatch.

I smile making my way towards her and down the stairs. When I go down I try to look around a lot and at least try to seem like this is the first time I've ever been in her room.

"So is there a an actual reason why you came to see me Chat?" she asks as she sits on her couch flipping through her sketch book.

I make my way to her computer desk and notice a lot of rolled up papers every where, some are even in boxes.

"Do I really need a reason to grace our fair princess with my presence?" I turn to her with one of my famous shit eating smirks and look back to the rolled up paper in my hands. I begin to pull off the rubber band when I feel a flick on my head.

"Don't touch." she says mildly annoyed as she pulls the mysterious rolled up paper from my hands. Though if I didn't know any better I would have thought her face was slightly flushed.

"Why not, would they happen to be posters of me?" I taunt as she piles all of them in a box and moves them somewhere else.

She doesn't answer immediately, "No, its papers for a project my friend  brought over earlier." she says organizing it in her closet.

"Oh." I pout dramatically. "I just love the idea of you gazing at a picture of me." I say straddling her computer chair.

"You wish kitty." she teases as she goes back to where she was sitting. She flips through her book until she finds the right page and begins to  draw.

Just being in her presence relaxes me, I could be by her for hours and never get bored. Though a nagging voice in the back of head taunts me _she likes someone else, someone better._

And here I was having a good time.

  
"Mari." I call out to her.

  
"What?" she mumbles as she her face concentrates on the book in front of her.

  
"Mari." I speak loader as I walk up to her, and sit down in front of her feet.

she huffs putting down the book and crosses her legs to look down at me. "Yes?" she says mildly annoyed.

I quickly get on my feet and lean close to her face, "Will you kiss me?" I whisper.

"Blah, I'm done with you." she says pushing me away and getting up.

"Why?" I say walking with her to the other side of her room.

"Because." she stares determinedly out the window.

"Because?" I question.

"I like someone else." She groans at me.

"So do I." I blurt out.

She looks back at me, and jealousy flashes through her eyes. Then confusion, "If you like someone else why do you want me to kiss you?" she asks slightly hurt. Then turns back to the window.

Shit.

  
"Princess-" I say gently touching her cheek trying to turn her to face me. She jerks her head out of my grasp and walks away from me completely.

  
"Fuck it." I say under my breath as I walk in front of her picking her up and pin her to her wall. Her legs are brushing my waist, both of my hands placed behind her legs to keep from sliding down. I lean my head against her, both of her eyes are closed shut. "Look Mari, I-I'm in love with Ladybug." I say truthfully.

  
Once the words leave my mouth her eyes open in surprise, neither good nor bad. "Well then I don't know why your here." She says looking away from me.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you." I sigh. she turns back to me and I burry my head in her shoulder, she smells like paper and cookies.

"when I'm around you, I seem to forget about her. I don't know what your doing to me Mari, I really don't but I'm falling for you, and I'm falling hard. Because when I'm around you, I just feel _better."_ I confess to her.

She is still for a moment, "Chat-" I quickly remove my head from her shoulder and look her in the eyes.

"Go ahead Mari, make up some bull shit excuse about how you don't like me, about how there's someone cooler. But the fact is, _you_ kissed me. _You_  showed me your secret hide out and told me stories you claim not even your best friend knows. I want you to look at me and tell me you don't want this just as much as I do, if you really don't Ill leave and you'll never see me again." I promise to her.

She looks back at me and begins to open her mouth, but closes it as if she hasn't thought out exactly what she wants to say. Finally she groans annoyed, "Your so much trouble you know that? Damn it." She says and almost angrily kisses me. She immediately wraps her legs around my waist, puts both hands through my hair.

I'm in heaven, I really am. But I can't do it not like this, I gently pry my lips away from hers. "No." I whisper against her lips teasingly. "I need you to say it this time. Say that this is what you want, or I wont be able to keep doing this Princess." I state to her as I gaze into her eyes. _She is so beautiful I think she might be an angel_.  

She stares back, just as intensely. "Chat, you actually confuse me. I question every move I make when I'm with you. But what I do know for curtain is that I want this, God only knows how much I want this. Now please stop talking and kiss me."  She says in a flustered almost needy voice and crushes her lips against mine.

 _I did that to her_ , I smirk into the kiss and begin to press her to the wall as a hand makes its way to her waist and another pushes her hair away from her shoulder. I move my mouth away from hers as an annoyed sound comes out. But it is soon changed into pleasure as I begin to suck on neck.

This is Mari, the girl with jet black hair and heavenly blue eyes. The girl who is always laughing, and who sticks up for others. Who is usually so certain about her self, _becoming undone by my touch._

I suck on the base of her neck and then start to gently bite it, this is going to be a masterpiece! I lick it over one more time and pull away completely looking at the love bite. It really is beautiful, it isn't blotchy or ugly. It is Almost like a beautiful blue, purple and pink galaxy on her, claiming her as mine.

"Mari. " I smirk into her ear after a moment. "I want to retract my earlier statement." a voice from within me speaks out as she kisses the sides of my jaw. One hand in my hair the other softly clawing at my back.

"And what would that be pray tell?" She innocently asks into my ear.

"What I'm doing here. I take back what I said earlier." I say playing with a strand of her hair. I feel her hand slowly pull at my bell to unzip my suit until it reaches my collar bone. And she starts to kiss down my neck until she reaches the same spot I was and sucks on my neck, kinky. 

"I've made up my mind-" I wince she bites my neck a little harder then pulls away looking at me, confused. " I want to make you mine in every sense of the word. I want to be yours, and by God I want to ruin you in the most beautiful way possible." I say huskily as possible and crush our lips together again.

This time she pulls away, "Is it stupid that I want you to do just that?" She whispers into my lips with a small smile.

"Maybe." I reply truthfully, and bite on her bottom lip.

 _I'm completely and utterly screwed, she has ruin me in just a few actions._   I soon forget all the reasons why I ever fell in love with Ladybug and embrace the reasons for Mari. _She's clumsy,_ that's okay I Iove catching her. _She sticks up for others. She is so creative. She is a little awkward. She has the darkest of hair, and the most sinful of eyes._

Soon her tongue is running over my lips and I want so much more, but...

"Mari." I brake our connected lips for what seems like the hundredth times. 

She  groans as well, _who knew she could me so impatient?_

"What?" she practically seethes.

I bite my lip, "I told you who I like, now I need to know yours. It doesn't have to be a  name, it could even be a simple description. But princess I need something!" I exclaim, _who do I have to fight for your heart?_

She groans and tries to reattach her lips but I back my head until she cant reach, _this is the last of my will power and I need to use it now before it is gone completely._  

With another groan she opens her eyes and glares at me, _how can she still be so beautiful when she is so mad?_

"Fine." She says annoyed "He has the fairest of hair and light eyes. Are we done now?" she asks almost hurt.

I nod and press my lips to hers once again.

There is so much wrong, my Dad is keeping things from me. I'm being broken down by the returning thoughts of my mom, and now I have to find and defeat who ever my competition is for the heart of my princess. But right now, right now she makes me whole. I can't tell where I start and she begins but I am _beyond_ fine with that.

We are like that for what could have been a life time, then reality comes back and we hear her door start to open. And in light speed I zip up my costume as she pulls her hair over my masterpiece.  When the hatch of her room is fully opened I see Tom walk up her steps, he looks happy and opens his mouth to tell Mari something but spots me and looks utterly confused.

"I fell off the roof!" Mari squeaks out before he could assume anything that probably happened. She starts to use erratic hand motions to explain."T-then Chat saved me from hitting the ground." She says nodding and looking at me.

"Y-yeah, I was making my rounds across the city when I saw her falling. I'm just so glad I caught her in time. She still seemed a little dizzy so I carried her to her room." I fib along with her. "Since she looks better I was about to leave." I say pointing at the hatch.

He looks between us with a blank face and makes his way to me. He looks me in the eyes, _then starts crying?_

 _"Oh Chat Noir!"_ He says emotionally. "I can't believe you saved her again. Thank you so much, I don't think I will ever be able to express my gratitude!" He says almost crying into my shoulder.

"Papa." Mari says annoyed. Then quickly pulls on a hoodie that was laid over her couch.

"I know!" Tom says pulling away from me eyes still mildly watery. "I'll bake you a cake." he says proudly and begins to pull me down stairs with him.

"No, Papa there is no need for a cake!" Mari yells as she follows us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, where are you getting them from so quickly you may ask? a secret government founded operation, I swear. Anyway if for some strange reason you want to see more of my trash my tumblr, Instagram and wattpad are under the name Cynthiathepotato

He ended up leaving with a cake.

Ugh, I sit up in bed and punch my pillow a few times until the consistency of it was to my liking. 

What am I doing? I know for a fact its almost three in the morning. That damn Chat, it's bad enough he comes and confuses me during the day. But now taking away my precious sleep? There will be hell to pay, that's for sure.

And yet my lips cant help but burn as his name runs through my head. Then my neck begins to burn as well, his hickey. How could I let him do that to me?

Yet, I gave him one myself so I'm just a hypocrite.

Enough, I will get sleep tonight.

I close my eyes try to reach the magical place of dreams when his green eyes run through my thoughts, followed by his sinful smirk. Then comes the memories of us, one of his hands holding the back of my thighs the other on the back of my neck. My legs around his waist while both of my hands are in his hair. We pull away as he whispers dirty things into my ear-

"No no no and no!" I say in a frantic voice getting out of bed then make my way down the stairs of my bed to my chair, turning on my computer to stare at my wallpaper of Adrien .

"Mari, please go to sleep." Tikki follows me as she sleepily lands on my head and yawns.

"But how Tikki? I-I think I'm falling for Chat." I groan as the name leaves my lips and turn away from the screen, I can't look at him when someone else's name is passing through my lips.

"Well." She says softly with a yawn. "What's so bad about that?" she says mildly confused.

"There are so many reasons, like how he is my partner and this could mess it up. A-and what about Adrien huh? I've had a crush on him since I was seven, I-I can't just give up on that. Can I?" I ask miserably. 

She hums quietly, "Well maybe you should look at the possibilities, you are only looking at it in ways you may lose. Chat actually likes you, for both sides of you. And besides your worried about it going wrong and you end up loosing him, but what if it all goes right?" She says very convincingly.

"Okay but your missing one important piece, what about Adrien?" I say just above a whisper.

She sighs, its rare for her to be down. "Look maybe, maybe you should let him go. I would never consider someone let a dream go, but Marinette he is keeping you from being actually happy with a person who really likes you." she states dryly.

I stay quiet as I run through all the facts in my head, it only adds up to one thing.

"You know what, your right. I-I have had this crush on him that is going nowhere fast. But I can't let him go just like that, what if I give myself a deadline?" I say to her. "New years, if I haven't made any attempt to even tell him my feelings then I'm done." I pause to take a deep breath " Your right I can be happy with Chat, but I met Adrien first and it would feel wrong to just give up after this long." I say standing up from the chair determined. 

Tikki fly's from on top of my head to hover next to me. She looks somewhat troubled, as she opens her mouth my computer flashes and the news is suddenly on. 

"New Akuma attack near Notre dame, the statues and gargoyles are coming to life and attacking tourists." I hear the news lady say in a frantic voice. 

"Come on Tikki lets go!" 

Tikki then fly's into my earrings and a warm light surrounds me as my favorite red and black outfit appears. 

I'm out the window before the news lady could say her next sentence. I swing my Yoyo across rooftops frantically making my way to the site of the attack, please don't let anyone be hurt!

It feels like five life times have gone by but I finally make it to the site. I stand on the edge of a building mildly confused as to what I'm seeing, almost like an old childhood memory is tugging at me I when Gargoyles are flapping around. 

It isn't till I see the tourist on their shoulders yelling something in a language I can't understand, when I realize I should probably do something. I quickly look at my surroundings when I see others are surrounding a pale guy with a black cape. 

"Hey there Bugaboo." I hear his voice from beside me.

"Hello Chat." I say mildly, not daring to turn around. I would lose my concentration, and that's something I really can't afford. 

"I cat believe the only day neither of us are patrolling is the day these gray and uglies decide to make an appearance." he says with a smirk.

"Really? Little late to be making puns don't you think?" I say with a yawn.

"technically its too early," he says running past me to jump onto one of the gargoyles. "you must not be a morning purr-son !" He screams as he lands of the living cement creature. 

 

He's such an idiot. 

But he's your idiot, the voice in the back of my head whispers.

I need to make this quick, the longer we are here the more time I'll have to fall even deeper for him and actually become the idiot. 

I follow the tomcats lead and run in sync to jump onto one of the gargoyles, man they are ugly. I jump and land on its back, though strange enough it acts like it doesn't even notice I'm there. Instead it fly's at a sharp angle towards a running tourist. 

I quickly throw my yoyo to two street lamps and have them make an almost invisible snare, as the gargoyle is about to reach the man who is dazed in confusion. Then just in time the lines of the yoyo are met with the flying monster and it's caught like a butterfly in a net, I almost feel bad. 

"Move out of the way so called protector of Paris. If you really wanted to take care of Paris you would punish these tourist. None of these uncultured swine's can appreciate the beauty in this magical city. " He says disgusted. 

I stand still as an outline of a butterfly appears on his face, its Hawk moth talking to him. Tikki has told me about him but only ever in hushed tones.

"I'm done with you, Lucky charm." I say as I through up my Yoyo. With an explosion of red and black a small polka dotted Batarang falls into my hands, the fuck? 

"You know what? You can parish with these uncultured swine's as well, after her!" He yells and his army of statues come toward me either by foot or flying. 

Before I could react one of the larger statues has reached me and raises his fist ready to knock me out. But again he appears before me like my knight in shining armor and uses his baton to shield us, "Go. I've got them, I'm almost positive the Akuma is in his cape, its the only thing on him that practically radiates darkness." he tells me grunting.

"But I can't leave you here alone-"

"Go Ladybug! I've got this trust me, please?" He almost whispers the last words.

But the thing is I do trust him, I trust him enough to let him watch my back and fight along side me. I trust him enough to let him give me a damn hickey that links me to him, and return the favor. I trust him enough to tell him my past, my dreams, even my most secret of hideouts. Fuck, I would trust him with my soul if need be. 

So I leave him, I leave him with probably one of his biggest tasks yet. I go running into the streets of my city the one I know like the back of my hand I run down a few streets until I find the akumatized guy at the end of a blocked out alley. When I stop nearly twenty feet away I can see horror stricken Persian in front of me. He has no more toys to throw at me. 

As I get closer to him I see that he isn't even an adult, but he isn't my age either. I'd have to say he is about eleven maybe twelve, being surrounded by an army really makes you look older than you are. With each step I take he cowers just a little more than the last, by the time I'm eight feet away from him he is huddling on the ground with his head in between his knees. 

I quickly throw the Batarang from where I am and point at his cape. tearing it nearly in half and a small black butterfly comes flying out. 

I yawn, "You've done enough damage here Akuma." I quickly open up my yoyo and cleanse it. Less than a second later I release a pure white butterfly. 

I run to the little boy and see he was having a panic attack, no wonder the lucky charm had me throw something at him from a distance. If I was any closer he might have passed out from everything that is going on. I quickly pick up the lucky charm and throw it into the air and a cloud of magic overtakes the city, righting all the wrongs of the Akuma. 

"Hi." I say calmly still keeping my distance from him. "My name is Ladybug, I'm a superhero. I'm here to help." I say calmly. That's when I see it, he's wearing a batman T-shirt with a matching cape.

"I know who you are. Your the self righteous monarch of our fair city" He says with a precocious tongue.

"Your smarter then you look for your age." I chuckle as I hear footsteps coming from behind me. 

"Ladybug, you did it. Is that the akumatized civilian?" I hear Chat Noir walking to where I am huddled near the little boy.

 

"Yeah. It's all good no need to worry about it-" Just then my miraculous began to beep.

 

"Apparently I do." He says chuckling.

"Need a lift home?" He asks. I can practically hear the damn smirk make its way to his lips.

" No need. Though I do need you to keep him company till the police get here and take care of him." I say getting up and nodding to the little genius.

"Wait, I don't need a babysitter!" I hear him complain from behind me.

I turn around to face him, the panic attack long gone now. "What's your name?" I say calmly making my way towards him.

 

"I-its Daniel." He says his face turning red as I turn to him and lean down to whisper in his ear.

 

"Trust me its not him who will be babysitting you, more the other way around. I don't trust him by himself, do you mind looking after him while the officials get here?" I ask now looking him in the eyes.

 

His blush gets brighter, "I highly doubt that's the case. But if It makes you feel better." He nods.

I smile and make my way to Chat as he has his fist stretched out waiting on me. Damn he's cute.

I the idea out of my head as I bring my fist to hit his. "Good job as always." he bows as to me. 

"Your the one who did all the real work." I say with a slight pout. "Chat you did a really good-" I'm stopped mid praise as my miraculous goes off once again. 

"I have to go." I say braking into a sprint, I can't have him finding out who I am now. It would ruin everything.

I'm halfway home when my transformation releases itself, and I'm just Marionette again.

"I can't believe it was just a little kid." Tikki muses as she makes her way to the inside of my jacket. 

I hum in agreement as I start to jog around the last corner, but neither the boy nor the fight were on my mind. 

He never called me 'his Lady.'

 

The leather suit and cat ears long gone I lay in bed, my bones sore from my previous activities. Though my mind is running a million miles a minute, I remember all the other times when we were out late. The way the moonlight shone onto her, it was almost as if she was this unattainable beauty. Something out of legend. But this time around I saw none of those qualities. I only saw an ordinary girl saving Paris, she didn't seem as unattainable as before. Sure she is still all kinds of amazing, but just not as amazing to me. Instead, I'm starting to see all those qualities in-

"Mari." I say practically jumping out of bed stumbling as I reach the windows. "I-I need to get to her."

"Oh yeah, and say what? What will our neighborhood Romeo tell his Juliet?" Plagg says fairly annoyed as turns so his back faces me.

"But Plagg-"

"No Adrien, it's almost five in the morning don't want to seem too needy now do you?" He says threateningly.

 

I sigh, I know he's right. It's unreasonable we just came back from a mission and this time around seems to have taken a toll on the small kwaim.

 

But I can't go back to sleep, I feel too anxious. I pace around my room, my feet fairly cold and my hair a mess. The photographer isn't going to be too happy with me tomorrow .

"Fuck it." I start to make my way to my couch. Maybe binge watching some Netflix will get me tired? But when I finally get there I see the mess from yesterday.

"Mom's books." I whisper gingerly touching them.

I sit beside the pile of things Natalie brought me, I look through the collection of books until I find the oldest one. Maybe this isn't a good idea, I know how it affects me when I think about her. But like a moth is attracted to an open fire, no matter how dangerous. I'm curious.

Entry 1, August 20th 1987

Mom says I should start keeping a dairy, something about the importance of being able to remember my first year's of high school . That way when I'm old I can be nostalgic, either that or it will help me not go crazy when I'm up to my neck in homework.

I have to look away for a moment, if only I could be able to see my Mom when she's wrinkled like a raison.

I'm currently writing this in my homeroom class, the teacher is quite boring and it's the only thing keeping me from banging my head against the table to get a concussion and have an excuse to leave. This choice seemed less painful, as well as leave a better impression on my peers than the latter. Of course It would be my parents that move to the center of Paris , spouting something about how it will bring us more culture. Though I drowned out most of their bullshit, I am obligated to say that the view is better than my old one. 

However nice the view looks, it doesn't help me for shit when It comes to making friends. Especially when everyone else had been friends since practically the womb. To keep it short, I'm screwed. 

I smile down at the page before me, it looks like my Mom's hand writing but sloppier. And my mom didn't curse nearly this much, it helps. This isn't my Mom, not yet anyway and I love it. 

I begin to turn the page but yawn half way, shaking my head I put the diary down and head back to bed. I really need sleep, I stare at the digital clock near my bed.

5:30

I stare at the red numbers until the fatigue wins over and my eyelids are forced to shut.

 

Beep beep beep

It feels like I had barley closed my eyes when I'm opening them once again.

 

7:20

 

Ugh, I roll over in my bed and pull the covers over my head.

 

"Press the damn button Adrien." Plagg kicks me on the head.

 

"No." I groan.

 

"The faster you get up the faster you get to see the bakers daughter." he says teasingly.

 

With that in mind I groan one last time as I get up and begin my morning routine. I go towards my bathroom and there waiting like always is my outfit for the day. I grab my tooth brush, then begin to strip my Pajamas. Though I immediately see the deep purple love bite my Princess gave me just the other night.

I bite the bottom of my lip as my fingers graze the surface where my shoulder meets my neck.

It stings in the best way possible.

I blush a little when I remember the way I pushed her against the wall and the way she tugged at my hair, demanding my lips in a way I never knew a person could. The way her legs tightened around my waist as I gripped the back of her neck pressing her against me. Her mouth so soft and warm against mine as she licked my bottom lip, demandingly-

"Nope." I splash cold water onto my face as I hurry and change into my outfit .

I leave my bathroom and grab my bag from one of my couches then jog towards my door. My hand reaches the nob as I hear Plagg clear his throat from behind me.

 

"Oh, God sorry Plagg. Almost left you here." I say nervously scratching the back of my neck.

He rolls his eyes when I see him carrying my blue scarf towards me.

"Yeah and apparently you also forgot about the hickey that's peeking through your shirt." He says smirking as he hands me the scarf and fly's into my bag.

 

I don't say a word back to him as I wrap the scarf around my neck and make my way to the kitchen.

Its true though, I didn't think about how other people could actually see it. My only concern is getting to school and seeing her.

As I make it to the dining room a plate of oatmeal is waiting for me, along with Natalie.

"You only have your photo shoot after school, be ready for your driver promptly after the bell rings." She says in a monotonous voice and immediately leaves me to be alone once again.

 

What's up with her? 

 

I think as I scarf down a few bites. To be completely honest this isn't the worst breakfast I've ever had, but when blue eyes start to cloud my thoughts I leave with more than half still left on the plate.

 

Outside waiting like always, is my driver. I'm not sure what got him selected for the job, it could be the fact that he's tall and intimidating, or maybe my Father likes the fact that he never shows any emotion. But its probably the fact he isn't afraid to run a few red lights in a row to get me on time to events.

I check my phone as we are approaching the school building, 7:58. Finally when we reach the front of the school he stops the car and I begin to get out.

"Thanks." I yell mildly from outside, when I hear a grunt in return I close the door.

As I take a few steps from the car, he immediately drives away. Then I'm left in the dust gawking at the most beautiful girl in Paris.

She's leaning against a wall her arms crossed, wearing a pink sweater with black skinny jeans and brown boots. She also is wearing a white scarf that conveniently covers all of her neck. 

I make my way towards her when the bell rings, "Come on, we can't be late." Nino comes from nowhere and pulls me toward the classroom. Away from her. 

When we take our seats, Mari and Alya sit down shortly after.

Nino looks back at the girls and starts making light conversation.

"I like your scarf Marinette." he complements her.

she blushes slightly. 

"Isn't it a little warm in here, though?" Alya asks mildly confused.

Mari chuckles, and then shrugs her shoulders. "Yeah I guess so." 

Then she does the unthinkable, and begins to remove it. I stare at her shoulder as she undoes the final wrap, but am severally disappointed when I see her perfect shoulder, hickey-less.

Damn she must have used makeup.

"Adrien aren't you hot too?" 

 

And so went the day, I would stare at her neck or her eyes, or hair her everything. That is until Nino points it out, or I start falling asleep, which ever come's first. And during lunch when the four of us sit next to each other at the same table she hurriedly eats her lunch and leaves spouting some bullshit excuse. Alya leaves as well to chase after her.

 

"Girls." Nino chuckled.

But the more I stared at the dark haired beauty the more I come to realize she has made a point not to look at me. I notice that whenever she begins to look at my direction she catches herself then looks at her notebook. I look closely at her and see she's biting her lip, is that blood? I want to run up to her and tell her to stop, in fact I want to do so much more to her than just that. I want to pin her against the wall again as I make her, by taking her lip into mine and softly suck on it. I want her to pull on my hair just as rough as before, or even if she started to scratch up my back like I'm her play thing. Oh I want to be so much more than that, but if that's all she wants from me then I'm more than happy to comply.

I shake my head, one thing at a time. Should I pass her a note? 

I begin to tear off a corner of my paper when the last bell of the day rings 

"Shit." when I look up I see she has already gathered her stuff and is out the door.

I dump everything in my bag, not caring about the kwaim in there. I jog out the door and see she has walked to her locker. I smile sadly, I really hope she isn't mad.

I walk to her thinking about how I can put my concern into words without her freaking out. But then I stop in my tracks as I am too late, someone has already went up to her.

Nathanael 

I screw my eyebrows in question, sure it isn't rare that these two talk. They are both talented sketch artist, but something begins to tug at my mind that makes me uncomfortable.

He has the fairest of hair and light eyes, Maris sweet voice echo's through my head. 

 

I look back to Nathanael, red hair is considered fair, isn't it? Then I look at his eyes, they look like the color of the sky when the sun is at it's highest. It couldn't be, but the more I think about it the more it makes sense. 

You've got to be fucking kidding me.


	8. Chapter 8

My blood boils and a blinding white rage that I have never felt before consumes me. My body moves in accordance with my feelings, all patients as well as wisdom leaves me. The facade of Adrien Agreste goes as well, its not welcome here. Especially not with that last name holding me back, instead I feel as though I shift into Chat Noir's persona. Only the mask is no where in sight.

I stride towards them as jealousy starts to consume me , "Yeah, so coffee sound good?" Nathaniel questions her as he leans against the locker next to hers, his eyes glistening with mischief.

Mari smiles at him, and begins to answer but stops as I surprise them both with my appearance, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

"Actually," my voice comes out smooth as silk "Mari hates coffee." 

But you wouldn't know that because you don't know her, not like I do.

I can't see Mari's face, but Nathaniel glares at my hand firmly placed on her waist.

She's mine, back the fuck up.

Though I give him a friendly smile, I wonder how he would feel if he knew about the love bite I left on her the other night. Or even better, the fact that she gave me one back. 

He looks back at me and turns to Mari chuckling awkwardly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to come on to you when you have a boyfriend."

Mari stays quiet.

"Well now that you know, you should be going." I say in a calm voice.

I was anything but.

He raises an eyebrow as he looks back to the ebony haired girl in my grasp.

"You know something? I don't really believe that you are actually dating, I've never seen you guys even talk unless it's for the project. Prove it." He shifts his gaze to me raising an eyebrow daringly.

I chuckle as I let go of Mari and use two fingers to turn her face to me, but- 

But I can't picture what her reaction would be, my day dream is cut short as the realization hits me. 

How would she react to me, Adrien flirting with her?

I turn away from the heart breaking scene in front of me. Mari hates Adrien, although she doesn't stutter around me anymore she usually only gives me short responses. And she only ever jokes around with me is if I'm the instigator behind it.

I could never be that smooth around her without the mask, besides why would she want me when she has Nathaniel? The one she really likes.

But who was the one that caused her to fall into pieces by their hands? The Chat Noir part of my brain says. 

I shake the thought out of my head as I look back at them, even though it feels like a knife slowly cutting into me.

I'm just Adrien. I'm useless.

She likes someone else.   
Why would she ever want me? 

Nathaniel has more in common with her.   
He's someone worth her time.

He has 'the boy next door' quality to him.   
It's my fault everyone leaves.

I'm just some snotty ritch kid that can't do anything right, where else Mari is perfect. Not in a superficial type of way, but more like she is without trying. She can keep the whole city bright with just one smile, hell most of the continent too. And I'm, I'm-

My phone rings from the inside of my pocket as I turn away one last time sighing as the realization hits me.

I'm late.

 

"Mar, you've been acting strange all day." Alya looks at me worriedly.

We've been on my bed for the past few hours eating sweets brought up by my Dad.

"Don't know what you mean." I say stuffing a Macaroon in my mouth.

She raises a suspicious eyebrow, "Really? Because earlier when I told you about how Adrien was staring at you all throughout the day, you didn't bat an eye. Could it be that, oh I don't know there's another guy I don't know about?" she says jokingly, but after a moment she looks at me more thoughtfully. Then all at once her eyes widen in horror and she jumps on me.

"A-Alya, you're smothering me." I say as she pushes me onto the bed.

"Too bad, I won't let go until you start talking. I should have realized this earlier, asking me about flirting, then my opinion on clothes, and make up... Wait a sec." She loosens her grip as she practically pins me to the bed.

"This is kinky." I say deadpan.

She ignores me as she mutters under her breath about, concealer? 

Then before I can stop her she brings her thumb to her mouth and licks it, then quickly runs it over the base of my neck- wait a second...

" MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG, IS THAT A MOTHER FUCKING HIC-" I cover her mouth with my hand before she yells out to the whole world.

"Will you calm down? What if my parents hear you?" I try to reason with her

Her eyes widen, "Yewr pawrenths?!" she says as my hand still covers her mouth.

"If I let go, promise you won't scream?" I ask.

She glares at me angrily but nods anyways. I slowly remove my hand, ready to place it back if she starts a tantrum.

She doesn't.

"Can you get off of me?" I ask as she gawks down at me.

Then she pouts like a five year old who is refused candy.

"Not until you explain."

"What if my parents walk in and see you on top of me like this?"

"I over heard your parents talking about what our wedding would look like just last week. They even asked me what color I want the cake."

I frown as she smirks down at me.

"What do you want to know?" I sigh looking away.

"Who is he? Where have you guys been meeting? How big is his dick?" She asks greedily.

"You don't know him. We kinda just meet up everywhere, and I don't know you weirdo!" I say scrunching my nose at her.

"What's his name? I need to know who is taking the innocence of my beautiful flower." She dramatically puts a hand on her chest as she leans back still straddling my waist.

Shit. 

"I can't tell you ." I whisper as I look away, not brave enough to see her reaction.

Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be ma-

"Fine, fine I probably would go stalk him.Though I will need a name and a picture soon, or else I might have to do my own research. But Mari why didn't you tell me about his earlier?" She says chuckling as she rubs the makeup off my neck.

She isn't mad?

"Well in the beginning it wasn't anything too serious so I didn't really think it was that important. But as of late, I-I don't know, I'm not sure what it really is." I say truthfully. 

What am I to him?

She whistles after a moment, "Well I know what it isn't, lover boy left you a nice looking hickey. And unless someone changed the norm of kissing someone hello to sucking on their neck, I would have to say that he really likes you."

I stay quiet.

She gets off of me, but when I stay laid down Alya moves to were she is laying next to me.

"What about Adrien?" She asks.

" Its complicated, like I know I still like him how could I not. He's perfect." I whisper the last part.

"So what are you doing with Lover Boy?" She whispers as well.

"I don't know, we've always been platonic friends. But as of late I notice little things that I haven't before." Like the way he stares at the ground when he gets nervous, or the way his tongue pokes out of his mouth a little when he concentrates. Or the way his ass looks in latex, and the way his lips look-

"Tell me about him?" she asks me quietly.

"Hmm, he's kind of mysterious. He adores cat puns, is a big flirt but will always back off if I tell him to stop." Then my mind goes blank, and the scariest thought crosses my mind.

I really don't know who Chat Noir is.

"A good kisser too?" Sensing my mood Alya starts to joke.

I laugh along with her.

"But Mari, is this even healthy? I mean to date someone but still have a huge crush on someone else." The atmosphere in my room becomes heavy.

"Well, it's not like we're dating or anything." I mumble.

I hear Alya snort, "It maybe like that at first but I know you, my sweet innocent angel bean. You get too attached to be able to have a relationship like that."

I open my mouth to retort but she sits up and places a finger on my lips.

"Its not a bad thing." She says softly with a smile. "That's one of the many, many things I love about you. You care about people with all of your being, its one of your best qualities promise." then her smile begins to falter as she removes her finger. 

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." she says lovingly.

I roll my eyes.

"Look, I'm fine." she doesn't look convinced.

"I made a promise to myself." I tell her as I sit up. "By new years if I either know for a fact that Adrien doesn't like me like that, or I haven't even made an attempt to tell him my feelings. Then I'll give up this fantasy I've been keeping, and I'll fully be able to be in a relationship with ch- Lover Boy." I barley catch myself, but she doesn't look like she had notice the stumble in my words. 

Instead she's closely looking at my hickey again, but soon looks up to meet my eyes.

She shrugs, "You know I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth, but this plan of yours has it's faults."

"What do you mean?" I cock my head in question.

Then her phone rings loudly from the inside of her pocket.

"Shit it's my Mom. Holy crap is it that late?" She says jumping out of my bed.

"We'll talk about this another time, gatta go." she gives me a quick kiss on my head as she runs down my stairs and out from the hatch.

"Bye" I say meekly as I hear the hatch of my room fall down.

I lay back down on my bed when I hear her tell my parents goodbye.

I want to think over what Alya has told me, maybe this really isn't a good idea. How am I suppose to confess my feelings if I have that damn Cat here confusing them?Maybe I should tell him he should just find another girl to fantasize about? Because in the end one of us is going to get hurt, and the odds are defiantly not in his favor.

Then as if the universe were saying, fuck you your odds aren't very good either. I hear a knock above me. 

I hurry to the hatch that opens to the balcony, and there laying on my beach chairs the literal embodiment of sex is Chat Noir.

"How are you today Princess?" He says with an edge to his voice.

"Can we take this inside, I'd rather not the whole of Paris hear us." I say rolling my eyes.

He chuckles as he walks toward me and jumps down the hatch.

"What is it that we'll be doing that you don't want the whole of Paris hearing?" He says seductively into my ear.

I push him away, "Actually it's more for your sake, I wouldn't want the whole of Paris listening as you got turned down by a bakers daughter." I walk away to my bed as I pop another Macaroon in my mouth. Then make my way down the steps.

He laughs, as he follows me down.

I'm about to reach for my sketch book when he hugs me from behind. 

"What are you up to Chat Noir?" I say suspiciously. 

He leans his head down onto my shoulder, both arms wrapped around my waist securely. Immediately this reminds me of when he holds me regardless if I had the mask or not, as we go soaring into the air on top of his baton. Both times he did this making sure I wouldn't fall. 

He breaths heavily onto my neck, "Sorry, just had kind of a long day." He says mumbling as he barriers his face into my hair.

He has those too?

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" I ask.

He starts to pepper kisses on my neck. "You already are." He states

It feels nice, the way his body is pressed against mine, I don't ever want him to stop.

He starts to kiss up my neck until his lips are under my ear. "Can I ask you something?" He says in a husky tone.

I don't know what comes over me but in that moment I leave his welcoming arms. Instead I turn to him, then begin to lead him onto the chaise. His eyes widen in confusion as I softly push him to sit down, when I straddle his waist.

"Anything for you kitty." One hand placed on his chest the other playing with his black cat ears.

I hear him gulp, as he places his hands on my waist.

"I-I was out earlier." He states blushing. 

I hum softly as I slowly drag my hand up and down his neck.

"And, I just so happened to see you talking to a red haired boy." 

I stop my actions when I look him in the eyes, jealousy crosses his features.

I screw my face in question, "Red haired, oh you must have mean Nath." I chuckle figuring out who he was talking about.

 

I stare at her, Nath? They have nicknames for each other?

She pouts at me then her lips form the most sinister smirk, "You wouldn't happen to be jealous would you Kitty?" And the most beautiful sound hits my ears, she's laughing.

I can't tell what it was in that moment. It really could be the pent up frustration, or even the fact that I now have the mask on. But I pick her up and flip our positions, now she is on her back as I'm straddling her waist. 

She rolls her eyes as I bring my lips down, then just before my lips fully press against hers I whisper. "Not really, why would I be jealous when your walking around with the hickey I gave you."

And all at once my lips are on hers, and with her left hand she brings it to my back and practically indents her nails on my spine. While the other is tugging on my hair. I quickly bring a hand to hold the back of her neck and grab the back of her thigh bringing it up. 

She tastes of cookies.

Tongue's fighting for dominance my hand slowly start to slide down her thigh, and with all the adrenaline coursing through my veins I don't think twice about cupping her butt.

A sound that only an angel could make leaves her mouth as she detaches it from mine.

"You know." she begins to pull at my bell. 

"You don't have to worry about him, we're just friends. Strictly platonic friends." her hand begins to roam my bare chest. I kiss her roughly, wiping that damn smirk from her face.

An animal like sound comes out of my mouth, I tug at the ribbons holding up her hair and she becomes undone. I'm not a photographer, but if I was I would want to capture this image. Her underneath me, hair a complete mess, trying to catch her breath. Her face much more tinted then when I first arrived, and completely at my mercy.

She must be able to read mines, because as the thought comes to me she pulls me back down. 

 

"Well then who do I have to worry about, because Princess It's driving me nuts." My voice becomes stoic as I pull away.

She sighs as I crawl off of her,

 

"Really? Does it matter that much to you?" I whisper sitting up looking at my hands.

He kneels before me and takes one of my shaking hands, then runs his thumb over my wrist.

"Princess if you only knew." I barley catch his soft spoken words.

"His name, his name is A-"

BOOM 

We both turn to my window, and in the distance I can see a red figure rising up pointing what looks to be a bow from a violin. 

His hand leaves mine. "I have to go."

Please don't.

 

I feel his lips softly touch my neck one last time before I turn and pull him towards me. Surprised he freezes, "Please be careful, you only have so many lives left." I say jokingly.

"Paw-lease, I've got this princess." He says with a small laugh. 

Then he leaves, I'm left cold staring out the window. I don't want to transform just yet, because Ladybug's got this. She always does, where else Marinette is having trouble catching her breath.

I'm screwed my plan is being pulled at the threads, and its all the fault of a boy in black latex.

But, Adrien. I've made so much progress over this past week. I can talk to him without stuttering, though mostly short sentences its something right?

 

But if that's the case why is it that a pair of darker eyes consumes the majority of my dreams?

I shake my head, this is getting me no where and I'm leaving my cat to fend for himself.

 

"Tikki, spots on!"


	9. Chapter 9

My blood boils and a blinding white rage that I have never felt before consumes me. My body moves in accordance with my feelings, all patients as well as wisdom leaves me. The facade of Adrien Agreste goes as well, its not welcome here. Especially not with that last name holding me back, instead I feel as though I shift into Chat Noir's persona. Only the mask is no where in sight.

I stride towards them as jealousy starts to consume me , "Yeah, so coffee sound good?" Nathaniel questions her as he leans against the locker next to hers, his eyes glistening with mischief.

Mari smiles at him, and begins to answer but stops as I surprise them both with my appearance, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

"Actually," my voice comes out smooth as silk "Mari hates coffee." 

But you wouldn't know that because you don't know her, not like I do.

I can't see Mari's face, but Nathaniel glares at my hand firmly placed on her waist.

She's mine, back the fuck up.

Though I give him a friendly smile, I wonder how he would feel if he knew about the love bite I left on her the other night. Or even better, the fact that she gave me one back. 

He looks back at me and turns to Mari chuckling awkwardly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to come on to you when you have a boyfriend."

Mari stays quiet.

"Well now that you know, you should be going." I say in a calm voice.

I was anything but.

He raises an eyebrow as he looks back to the ebony haired girl in my grasp.

"You know something? I don't really believe that you are actually dating, I've never seen you guys even talk unless it's for the project. Prove it." He shifts his gaze to me raising an eyebrow daringly.

I chuckle as I let go of Mari and use two fingers to turn her face to me, but- 

But I can't picture what her reaction would be, my day dream is cut short as the realization hits me. 

How would she react to me, Adrien flirting with her?

I turn away from the heart breaking scene in front of me. Mari hates Adrien, although she doesn't stutter around me anymore she usually only gives me short responses. And she only ever jokes around with me is if I'm the instigator behind it.

I could never be that smooth around her without the mask, besides why would she want me when she has Nathaniel? The one she really likes.

But who was the one that caused her to fall into pieces by their hands? The Chat Noir part of my brain says. 

I shake the thought out of my head as I look back at them, even though it feels like a knife slowly cutting into me.

I'm just Adrien. I'm useless.

She likes someone else.   
Why would she ever want me? 

Nathaniel has more in common with her.   
He's someone worth her time.

He has 'the boy next door' quality to him.   
It's my fault everyone leaves.

I'm just some snotty ritch kid that can't do anything right, where else Mari is perfect. Not in a superficial type of way, but more like she is without trying. She can keep the whole city bright with just one smile, hell most of the continent too. And I'm, I'm-

My phone rings from the inside of my pocket as I turn away one last time sighing as the realization hits me.

I'm late.

 

"Mar, you've been acting strange all day." Alya looks at me worriedly.

We've been on my bed for the past few hours eating sweets brought up by my Dad.

"Don't know what you mean." I say stuffing a Macaroon in my mouth.

She raises a suspicious eyebrow, "Really? Because earlier when I told you about how Adrien was staring at you all throughout the day, you didn't bat an eye. Could it be that, oh I don't know there's another guy I don't know about?" she says jokingly, but after a moment she looks at me more thoughtfully. Then all at once her eyes widen in horror and she jumps on me.

"A-Alya, you're smothering me." I say as she pushes me onto the bed.

"Too bad, I won't let go until you start talking. I should have realized this earlier, asking me about flirting, then my opinion on clothes, and make up... Wait a sec." She loosens her grip as she practically pins me to the bed.

"This is kinky." I say deadpan.

She ignores me as she mutters under her breath about, concealer? 

Then before I can stop her she brings her thumb to her mouth and licks it, then quickly runs it over the base of my neck- wait a second...

" MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG, IS THAT A MOTHER FUCKING HIC-" I cover her mouth with my hand before she yells out to the whole world.

"Will you calm down? What if my parents hear you?" I try to reason with her

Her eyes widen, "Yewr pawrenths?!" she says as my hand still covers her mouth.

"If I let go, promise you won't scream?" I ask.

She glares at me angrily but nods anyways. I slowly remove my hand, ready to place it back if she starts a tantrum.

She doesn't.

"Can you get off of me?" I ask as she gawks down at me.

Then she pouts like a five year old who is refused candy.

"Not until you explain."

"What if my parents walk in and see you on top of me like this?"

"I over heard your parents talking about what our wedding would look like just last week. They even asked me what color I want the cake."

I frown as she smirks down at me.

"What do you want to know?" I sigh looking away.

"Who is he? Where have you guys been meeting? How big is his dick?" She asks greedily.

"You don't know him. We kinda just meet up everywhere, and I don't know you weirdo!" I say scrunching my nose at her.

"What's his name? I need to know who is taking the innocence of my beautiful flower." She dramatically puts a hand on her chest as she leans back still straddling my waist.

Shit. 

"I can't tell you ." I whisper as I look away, not brave enough to see her reaction.

Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be ma-

"Fine, fine I probably would go stalk him.Though I will need a name and a picture soon, or else I might have to do my own research. But Mari why didn't you tell me about his earlier?" She says chuckling as she rubs the makeup off my neck.

She isn't mad?

"Well in the beginning it wasn't anything too serious so I didn't really think it was that important. But as of late, I-I don't know, I'm not sure what it really is." I say truthfully. 

What am I to him?

She whistles after a moment, "Well I know what it isn't, lover boy left you a nice looking hickey. And unless someone changed the norm of kissing someone hello to sucking on their neck, I would have to say that he really likes you."

I stay quiet.

She gets off of me, but when I stay laid down Alya moves to were she is laying next to me.

"What about Adrien?" She asks.

" Its complicated, like I know I still like him how could I not. He's perfect." I whisper the last part.

"So what are you doing with Lover Boy?" She whispers as well.

"I don't know, we've always been platonic friends. But as of late I notice little things that I haven't before." Like the way he stares at the ground when he gets nervous, or the way his tongue pokes out of his mouth a little when he concentrates. Or the way his ass looks in latex, and the way his lips look-

"Tell me about him?" she asks me quietly.

"Hmm, he's kind of mysterious. He adores cat puns, is a big flirt but will always back off if I tell him to stop." Then my mind goes blank, and the scariest thought crosses my mind.

I really don't know who Chat Noir is.

"A good kisser too?" Sensing my mood Alya starts to joke.

I laugh along with her.

"But Mari, is this even healthy? I mean to date someone but still have a huge crush on someone else." The atmosphere in my room becomes heavy.

"Well, it's not like we're dating or anything." I mumble.

I hear Alya snort, "It maybe like that at first but I know you, my sweet innocent angel bean. You get too attached to be able to have a relationship like that."

I open my mouth to retort but she sits up and places a finger on my lips.

"Its not a bad thing." She says softly with a smile. "That's one of the many, many things I love about you. You care about people with all of your being, its one of your best qualities promise." then her smile begins to falter as she removes her finger. 

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." she says lovingly.

I roll my eyes.

"Look, I'm fine." she doesn't look convinced.

"I made a promise to myself." I tell her as I sit up. "By new years if I either know for a fact that Adrien doesn't like me like that, or I haven't even made an attempt to tell him my feelings. Then I'll give up this fantasy I've been keeping, and I'll fully be able to be in a relationship with ch- Lover Boy." I barley catch myself, but she doesn't look like she had notice the stumble in my words. 

Instead she's closely looking at my hickey again, but soon looks up to meet my eyes.

She shrugs, "You know I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth, but this plan of yours has it's faults."

"What do you mean?" I cock my head in question.

Then her phone rings loudly from the inside of her pocket.

"Shit it's my Mom. Holy crap is it that late?" She says jumping out of my bed.

"We'll talk about this another time, gatta go." she gives me a quick kiss on my head as she runs down my stairs and out from the hatch.

"Bye" I say meekly as I hear the hatch of my room fall down.

I lay back down on my bed when I hear her tell my parents goodbye.

I want to think over what Alya has told me, maybe this really isn't a good idea. How am I suppose to confess my feelings if I have that damn Cat here confusing them?Maybe I should tell him he should just find another girl to fantasize about? Because in the end one of us is going to get hurt, and the odds are defiantly not in his favor.

Then as if the universe were saying, fuck you your odds aren't very good either. I hear a knock above me. 

I hurry to the hatch that opens to the balcony, and there laying on my beach chairs the literal embodiment of sex is Chat Noir.

"How are you today Princess?" He says with an edge to his voice.

"Can we take this inside, I'd rather not the whole of Paris hear us." I say rolling my eyes.

He chuckles as he walks toward me and jumps down the hatch.

"What is it that we'll be doing that you don't want the whole of Paris hearing?" He says seductively into my ear.

I push him away, "Actually it's more for your sake, I wouldn't want the whole of Paris listening as you got turned down by a bakers daughter." I walk away to my bed as I pop another Macaroon in my mouth. Then make my way down the steps.

He laughs, as he follows me down.

I'm about to reach for my sketch book when he hugs me from behind. 

"What are you up to Chat Noir?" I say suspiciously. 

He leans his head down onto my shoulder, both arms wrapped around my waist securely. Immediately this reminds me of when he holds me regardless if I had the mask or not, as we go soaring into the air on top of his baton. Both times he did this making sure I wouldn't fall. 

He breaths heavily onto my neck, "Sorry, just had kind of a long day." He says mumbling as he barriers his face into my hair.

He has those too?

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" I ask.

He starts to pepper kisses on my neck. "You already are." He states

It feels nice, the way his body is pressed against mine, I don't ever want him to stop.

He starts to kiss up my neck until his lips are under my ear. "Can I ask you something?" He says in a husky tone.

I don't know what comes over me but in that moment I leave his welcoming arms. Instead I turn to him, then begin to lead him onto the chaise. His eyes widen in confusion as I softly push him to sit down, when I straddle his waist.

"Anything for you kitty." One hand placed on his chest the other playing with his black cat ears.

I hear him gulp, as he places his hands on my waist.

"I-I was out earlier." He states blushing. 

I hum softly as I slowly drag my hand up and down his neck.

"And, I just so happened to see you talking to a red haired boy." 

I stop my actions when I look him in the eyes, jealousy crosses his features.

I screw my face in question, "Red haired, oh you must have mean Nath." I chuckle figuring out who he was talking about.

 

I stare at her, Nath? They have nicknames for each other?

She pouts at me then her lips form the most sinister smirk, "You wouldn't happen to be jealous would you Kitty?" And the most beautiful sound hits my ears, she's laughing.

I can't tell what it was in that moment. It really could be the pent up frustration, or even the fact that I now have the mask on. But I pick her up and flip our positions, now she is on her back as I'm straddling her waist. 

She rolls her eyes as I bring my lips down, then just before my lips fully press against hers I whisper. "Not really, why would I be jealous when your walking around with the hickey I gave you."

And all at once my lips are on hers, and with her left hand she brings it to my back and practically indents her nails on my spine. While the other is tugging on my hair. I quickly bring a hand to hold the back of her neck and grab the back of her thigh bringing it up. 

She tastes of cookies.

Tongue's fighting for dominance my hand slowly start to slide down her thigh, and with all the adrenaline coursing through my veins I don't think twice about cupping her butt.

A sound that only an angel could make leaves her mouth as she detaches it from mine.

"You know." she begins to pull at my bell. 

"You don't have to worry about him, we're just friends. Strictly platonic friends." her hand begins to roam my bare chest. I kiss her roughly, wiping that damn smirk from her face.

An animal like sound comes out of my mouth, I tug at the ribbons holding up her hair and she becomes undone. I'm not a photographer, but if I was I would want to capture this image. Her underneath me, hair a complete mess, trying to catch her breath. Her face much more tinted then when I first arrived, and completely at my mercy.

She must be able to read mines, because as the thought comes to me she pulls me back down. 

 

"Well then who do I have to worry about, because Princess It's driving me nuts." My voice becomes stoic as I pull away.

She sighs as I crawl off of her,

 

"Really? Does it matter that much to you?" I whisper sitting up looking at my hands.

He kneels before me and takes one of my shaking hands, then runs his thumb over my wrist.

"Princess if you only knew." I barley catch his soft spoken words.

"His name, his name is A-"

BOOM 

We both turn to my window, and in the distance I can see a red figure rising up pointing what looks to be a bow from a violin. 

His hand leaves mine. "I have to go."

Please don't.

 

I feel his lips softly touch my neck one last time before I turn and pull him towards me. Surprised he freezes, "Please be careful, you only have so many lives left." I say jokingly.

"Paw-lease, I've got this princess." He says with a small laugh. 

Then he leaves, I'm left cold staring out the window. I don't want to transform just yet, because Ladybug's got this. She always does, where else Marinette is having trouble catching her breath.

I'm screwed my plan is being pulled at the threads, and its all the fault of a boy in black latex.

But, Adrien. I've made so much progress over this past week. I can talk to him without stuttering, though mostly short sentences its something right?

 

But if that's the case why is it that a pair of darker eyes consumes the majority of my dreams?

I shake my head, this is getting me no where and I'm leaving my cat to fend for himself.

 

"Tikki, spots on!"


	10. Chapter 10

Right so If you didn't know I have a cover contest. PLEASE TURN IN ALL ART BY THE END OF THE MONTH. more info in the actual page I published earlier.

 

She wouldn't even look at me as I left, she just stared at the wall behind me.

Was she that disgusted?

But if that's the case how is it she will flirt along side with my feline counter-part? Go as far as to even make out with Chat Noir, but when Adrien just suggests that he wouldn't mind kissing a pretty girl she freaks?

I'm not a conceited person, (well at least I don't think I am) but what's wrong with me? Without the mask Adrien Agreste is a stand up guy, I hold open doors for the people behind me. I'm charitable, and get along with my classmates. Fuck, I'm the son of THE Gabriel Agreste, personally the title has started to become worthless to me but. . .

"Adrien!" 

I'm snapped out of my little fantasy when Natalie calls my name

"Yeah?" my eyes shoot up to see her in front of the dark wood stained doors.

"We've arrived," She looks at me, she looks like she wants to add something but looks away quickly and places her hands on both of the handles opening them to lead us into the only place I can find my father these days. His study.

Before , I used to come in all the time. I would just run in without having to be 'summoned', sometimes I would be holding a drawing of a shirt or suit I had made in school saying I could be just like him. And every time he would tear his eyes from whatever he was doing and look at the pitiful mess of Crayola I called a design. I remember one time he looked down at me chuckling. "Your trying to take my job, aren't you?" 

Then there was another time when he was in there till the sun went down, I used the darkness to my advantage and snuck in to scare him. He dramatically put both hands on top of his chest and said I gave him a heart attack. He smiled at me showing all of his teeth and pushed the hair from him eyes, "Do me a favor Adrien?" he asked, "Go and look for the prettiest star you can?" He pointed to the telescope near the window, and I went along giddy.

Now, Its one of my least favorite rooms in this damn mansion. I only ever go in when I'm being given instructions or scolded. Almost all the drawings I had given him that were taped along his book shelves were taken down, and he had the walls repainted. Finally he had the telescope was shipped off to one of our houses in Peru. I'm all but surprised he even kept the desk and chair, this room had the most remodeling after Mom passed.

I bite the inside of my cheek, this isn't the time!

As the doors open completely I see the man himself. His hair has greyed over the years, his eyes the coldest shade of blue and his stare even colder. A shiver runs down my back, and a scary thought crosses my mind. Is this how Marinette see's me? Cold and lifeless, I mean like father like son right?

"Adrien, can you please take a seat?" He eyes me carefully as I walk slowly to one of the chairs in front of me. The only sound is that of the doors closing.

"How's school?" He says it casually, but nothing about him these days ever is.

"Fine, I have an A in physics." I smile at my hands.

"Yes yes, that's nice. How are those drawing classes going?" he raises an eyebrow and intertwines his hands in front of his mouth.

I hate those classes, I can't draw for shit both I and the instructor know that. "It's coming along, I've definitely improved." I cross my legs and lean back as utter bullshit leaves my mouth.

"Really? It's going that well? If that's the case, Adrien we need to talk." His voice is calm, but still threatening.

"Isn't that what we're doing?" I whisper.

His face twists in confusion, "Wait, what?"

Shit

"Erm um, what do we need to talk about" I make a wild hand motion as I place my elbow on my knee and stare at him.

Still not fully convinced he keeps going, "Adrien, you're in your last year of high school so I think it's about time you've stepped up and started to become the successor of my company. I mean you are my only heir, and when I'm dead and gone I want my company to keep going. So, I want you to start working on a design that will be made for the spring line. Its almost November so you have plenty of time" His star cold as ever, he raises an eyebrow. 

"I mean, with all these brothers and sisters running around I'm defiantly the best choice." I raise an eyebrow to match his.

My fathers statue like face falls, he frowns at me.

"Adrien, are you being sarcastic with me?" his voice angry. 

Maybe I should take a picture to commemorate the moment? Then Ill caption it 'The first time in months my father's shown emotion.'

"No?" And just as fast as it came all the adrenaline seeps out.

"Right, so I'll be working on that. But I kind of have homework I need to do so-" I begin to get up and walk to the door. My hand turns the nob when his voice stops me.

"Oh, one more thing Adrien." 

I turn to meet his gaze.

"Your looking a bit on the larger side as of lately, remember the winter fashion show is coming up and your the headliner. We wouldn't want to disappoint now would we? Now go get ready, you have that photo-shoot in New York for the weekend, remember? Our flight leaves in an hour." He gives me one last smile, the same one he's been giving for the past few years. The one I've stopped looking for warmth in, and yet-

"Of course Father, wouldn't want to disappoint." I smile at him as I leave the room.

As I close the door softly it takes everything in me not to run to my room transform and run straight for Marinette. I'd run through a pack of lions to reach her at this point, why-why is it she's the only one who can make it all feel better? She's just a normal girl with a normal life, and yet there's something about her abnormal. I mean it's not possible for someone to be that patient, and caring, and just- gah so fucking beautiful. 

As I picture myself running to pick her up and twirl her like the princes she really is I walk back to my room. Its agonizingly slow, the way I lift my feet up and down but Father has a no running rule and Marinette's busy. So what's the point?

After taking what is literally a thousand steps back to my room I open the door and walk into the only safe haven I've ever known. 

"Plagg, get up we have a flight to New York."

 

Alya did end up spending the weekend, although it wasn't until we finally made it to the third season late on Sunday when I noticed my stray black cat hasn't tried to visit. I mean yeah, sure I'm thankful I can't imagine what Alya would do if he knocked on my window at midnight. But, even while she was here I felt as though something was missing. Like whenever you leave the house and think you've left the stove on, but checked it five times before you left feeling. 

Where could he be? 

"Hey, Mar go get the popcorn. Its your turn."

A bowl is suddenly shoved into my view. 

"The kettle corn one, none of your extra butter nonsense." She lectures me.

"Yeah yeah of course." I roll my eyes as I take the greasy bowl from her hands.

"Hurry or I will start the next episode without your slow ass." She smirks at me as she shoves me off the bed.

I run down the steps and out of my room, my bare feet touch the cold hardwood floor as I make my way to the kitchen. I place the bowl on the counter and rummage through the cupboard looking for a package of microwave popcorn. When I finally find the box I notice there is all but one left.

Great, we've going to have to make a corner store run. Alya will go ballistic when she realizes this is the last of her favorite diabetes flavored popcorn.

I quickly throw the waxy package into the microwave and press a few buttons. As my finger leaves the one labeled start I quickly look around the room and grab a handful of cookies my mom brought up. I make my way towards the bathroom and lock the door.

"Tikki, it's me." I breath out as I make sure the doors lock is on.

"Oh Marinette." My small kawmi fly's from under the sink.

"Hey, sorry about this. But you only have to be here for a little longer Alya is going to leave tonight." I apologize as I hand her some of the cookies.

"Oh don't worry about it, its kind of nice just sleeping for these past few days. Actually it reminds me of my friend pl-"

The microwave ding's cutting her off.

"Oh that's Alya's popcorn. I'll be back a little later and you'll be able to actually sleep in a bed tonight. Kay?" I giggle as I unlock the door and she flies from sight.

"MARI WHERE THE HELL IS MY POPCORN ?!"

"Its COMING!" I yell back with a laugh, she's so impatient sometimes.

As I make my way to the microwave I open the latch and notice more steam then usual. Not paying much attention I bring closer the bowl and open up the bag, its not until I have poured more then half of it's contents when I realize then crenel's are darker then usual. In fact they were pitch black.

"Shit."

"Marinette you've been down here for ten minutes what's taking so long? I hear my best friends voice getting closer.

Lifting the bowl up I turn around to face her. "Opps?"

Her face falls, "No, you monster! How can you burn popcorn this badly?!" She takes the bowl from my hands to inspect the contents and sure enough they were all torched.

She looks up at me devastated.

"Seven-eleven run?"

 

"Adrien, your going to New York for the week end, you'll be back by late on Sunday. Oh Adrien blah blah blah." I look into the mirror of the planes bathroom, face twitching.

"Your the only seventeen year old who would complain about being stuck in New fucking York for a few more hours than necessary." Plagg floats near me as he munches on his cheese.

What was only supposed to be a day and a half trip, ended up being a two and a half day trip. Now I'm in no way shape or form saying that I hate new York, but this time around it felt torturously long. I got to the big apple at four in the morning on Saturday, being left to my own devices for another three hours (in which I used for sleep) I had to get up yet again at 7 yanked down to my limo and drove to one of the many parks. When I finally got there, there was a huge ass fence blocking a portion of the park. Surrounding the said fence was an army of new Yorkers, all ranging in sexes and ages the only thing they had in common was the clothing line they were wearing. As they saw my limo approach its like an inner force awoke in them, many screamed others holding up posters with my face attached the majority holding my last magazine, summer edition. 

I remember that one quite well, I was placed on a strict diet for months to achieve the perfect six pack to match my fathers perfect swimming trunks. As I got out of the car the make up artist took a hold of me first. They started layering fifty powders spouting something about how thick the bags under my eyes were. Then came the stylist with all the clothes I needed to model that day, and let me tell you there were a good twenty outfits! 

All in all it was a busy morning, with only a twenty minute break to eat. I must have gone through every pose I could think of too, but even then the crowed kept shouting encouraging words and I even heard a marriage proposal from one of the more younger fans.

Its was twelve when I got back to my hotel room beyond exhausted. I was supposed to leave at 11 am the next day, imagine my surprise when Natalie knocks at my door with an outfit ready saying she had booked me an interview!

I bit back the curse on the tip of my tongue as I nodded, I hate interviews. 

I changed into the soft material of the T shirt, reaching for Plagg then headed out to meet my body guard at the lobby. I can't recall the events of me actually getting to the tv station, though I can recall the color of the dress the interviewer was wearing. It was blue, and it reminded me of her . 

How would you descried this years upcoming winter line?

Elegant yet modern

When will the clothing line be available to the public?

You'll have to find out at our upcoming winter fashion line, its near the end of December

Do you have a girlfriend, or boyfriend for that matter?

A boy has a right to his own secrets, wouldn't you thing? Then before I could stop myself I winked at her.

And finally after almost two days stuck in a crowded city that never sleeps I got to the air port at 11 am on a Monday morning, can you guess what happens next? The plane delays another four hours , due to technical problems? How?!

But thankfully, we did manage to get back on the plane. Now I just have to deal with the Gorilla, Natalie, and my father for another the remainder of the flight.

"Adrien, do you have anymore cheese?"

And Plagg.

 

 

What's the first thing you do when you walk through the door into your class room (late, but that's not the point). 

 

Now, two months ago the answer to this question would have been easy, embarrassing yeah, of course. Adrien, he's always been the answer. When ever I would walk into a room my eyes would scour every face for his, even if there was no good reason for him to be there. In a crowd his is the only face I would notice, I mean how could I not? Who else could possibly be the answer to this simple question?

And yet,

"Hey Nino, where's Adrien?" My best friend asks pointing at the seat in front of me.

"Ugh, it sucks man. He had a photo shoot shoot in New York then got stuck there there for another day, then on top of that his plane delayed another four hours. Can you believe that? He has the worst luck, I swear." He chuckles as he shakes his head.

New York? Fashion shoot? Wait Adrien isn't here today? 

I look up from my notebook, and true to their word his seat was empty. I frown, how did I not notice until right now? 

"That sucks right? Wait-Mari, what are you drawing?" Alya looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "You've barley looked up from your sketch book at all this morning." 

My eyes bore into the seat in front of me, I grunt in response. Next thing I knew the journal is taken from my hands. 

"Mari, this is beautiful." I hear her voice in awe.

"Wait what?" I tear myself from the empty chair.

What was I drawing?

I see her fingers gingerly touch the paper as if at any moment it would disappear, "Girl, your sketches have come so far since our first year here. I mean fuck, you could probably compete with Nathaneal." She looks at me like a proud Mother. 

As she hands me back my precious sketchbook, It all comes back to me. I was working on a simple t-shirt, but then I started drawing the model and it transformed into a black silhouette. No face but I know who it is, I mean fuck I even drew my balcony in there. I remember every curve of his body because I know exactly what it feels like against mine, the way the light reflects off of his golden hair. I know the way his broad shoulders look in skin tight leather. Hell, I even put in his shit eating smirk. 

So I begin to ask myself the question again, after the day is over and I'm alone to my thoughts. 

Who is the first person I look for when I enter a room?

Knock knock 

"Chat?" My eyes dart upward to the hatch. 

"Well who else would you be expecting to know on your window prince?" I can practically hear the defuses smirk.

"Are you going to come in or wait till the rest of Paris see's you on top of my balcony?" I shout at him as I watch TIkki smirk at me and back away into the closet.

Then I hear the hatch click open and the infamous Chat Noir jumps down onto my bed. Then he flips off of the railing, landing without a sound in front of me. He bows ever so elegantly and reaches for my hand, "Oh, princess. It really has been to long." Then he proceeds to kiss the top of my hand.

"Wh-where have you been anyway?" I snatch my hand away as I feel my face heat up.

"Oh you know, here there. Crossed an ocean just to get to you, you know? Why, did you happen to miss me?" he bites the bottom of his lip as his eyes bore into mine demanding an answer.

And suddenly my back straightens up, Did I miss the dumb tabby cat?

"You know Chat?" My voice comes out almost seductive, "There was something I needed you to help me with." I step out of my chair and walk to him. I wrap an arm around his neck and lean into his ear.

"You'll help me right?"

In that moment, I swear to god I heard the deepest purr come out of his mouth.

"Anything." His voice breathy, and I feel his heart rate getting faster.

"Good." I giggle as I push him away, "So you'll model for me while I get the details of your costume right. How kind of you." Still laughing I put a hand to my heart to show how moved I am.

He looks at me with a pout, then tries to laugh it off. 

"Like I said, anything for you princess." Even though he tries to play it off jokingly, I hear a slight tone of seriousness.

Smiling I grab my sketch book from my bag along with a pencil, and as I turn around I am engulfed in a black flash. " I did miss you this weekend though, Mari." He whispers under my ear and places a quick kiss on top of my pulse. But before I could comprehend his behavior, he releases me with a big smile and steps back.

"So how would you like me princess?" He begins to strut around my room a hand on his waist the other in his hair.

"Wait, no." I laugh as he proceeds to give me the worst poses imaginable. "Just-" I grab his shoulders and try to get him to extend his arms. "yes, like that. " I smile up at him "You would make a horrible model, you know that right? Stop moving." I continue to laugh at the goof in front of me.

I flip open to a new page "This is for a school project by the way, I kinda need to make a replica of your suit," I explain and begin to sketch the outline of his body. This time around being able to sketch with the said model right in front of me I make sure every line matches up. The way his suit stretches across his shoulders, to the arch of his back. The true length of his tail, and the way his mask hides half of his face yet still show's how fucking cute he- wait.

As I look back up to Chat I notice his smile start to fall, and he begins to sway from side to side. "Chat, are you okay?" I jump up from my chair and begin to move him to the chaise. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry I just got really dizzy all of a sudden." Then puts a hand to his head as I sit us both down.

 

"Hmm, have you eaten anything today?" I start to think out loud.

He freezes, 

then chuckles. "I'm so stupid, your right. I don't think I've eaten since last night." He shakes his head.

I put my eyebrows together, "Your not stupid Chat, goofy sure but never stupid. How about I make you a sandwich?" I smile as I get up.

"Wait." He grabs my wrist softly.

"Can we just sit down for a sec, I'm not really hungry more tired than anything." He scratches the back of his neck.

I sit down next to him again, "You sure your not hungry? It wouldn't be any trouble to make you something, promise. I mean come on there's a bakery under us." 

He shakes his head, "No, I'm fine. Just kinda tired." He yawns to emphasize his point, then lays his head in my shoulder.

He's quiet for a moment, I can feel his heart beat against my shoulder. It's quickening. 

"Mari, can I tell you secret?" His voice is low.

"Of course." I whisper back, as I lean my head on his.

"I- I really wanted to see you on Friday night. I had this argument with my Dad, and your this first person I thought to go too." I hear him breath in deeply. "It's like, he expects nothing but perfection from me, a-and I don't know how to deliver because I feel like I'll never be good enough to meet his expectations. I've been trying so hard since I was little, but no matter what I do I can never be who he wants me to be." He pauses, "It's like I know, God I know it shouldn't matter it's impossible to be perfect and yet I can't help but want him to be proud of me and say A-" His voice brakes and he lifts his head from my shoulder looking away from me.

"Chat, -" I reach out for him.

"What, what are you going to tell me? It's impossible to be perfect? Don't you think I know that?!" He becomes hysterical as he tugs at the ends of his roots and puts his head down in shame.

"No," I sigh, then slowly pull his hands away from pulling his hair. " Chat, what I was going to say is. It's okay not to be perfect, okay? Your you, and you have your flaws but let me tell that I wouldn't change anything about you. Okay? You tell shitty jokes, and can never be serious but you know what? You have more morality in one finger, then I see in the whole of Paris. Nobody ever says it, but your so brave and cunning! I see the way you always jump in front of Ladybug to block her from the akumatized villain, you've saved m- Ladybug countless times. And I don't think anyone has ever recognized that. Your kind, and patient, and countless other things Chat Noir." I take a deep breath as I bring his face closer to mine. "So, you know what? If someone asked me what I would change about you. I don't think I could come up with anything."

Because you are my definition of perfect. 

Shit

"Mari." His eyes glaze over, and in a flash he knocks me on my back arms around my waist as his head lays on my stomach. His breath is irregular, but as I begin to move my hands softly through his hair I can start to make out a pattern again.

"Can I ask you something?" My voice is small, but I feel his cat ears twitch.

"Of course." His tone is muffled.

"Do you ever talk to Ladybug about this kind of stuff?" I ask the question I already know the answer to.

His breathing stops for a moment, "N-no, not really. We super hero's don't have much time to talk when battling evil." He snuggles deeper into my sweater.

"Would you ever talk to her?" The words feel like acid against my tongue.

"No," He lifts his head a little higher so I can see his face clearly. "because My lady doesn't need to worry about a mere mortals problems. She's like a star that I can only dream of catching up to, and she needs not to concern herself with insignificant problems of mine." He jokes but I know that tone.

"They aren't insignificant." I huff.

"Well, if that's the case why do you trust me? For all you know I can be an evil villain, your making it easy for me. One of these days you'll walk in but never come out." I joke too, yet my voice can't play along.

He laughs though, "Princess, your as dangerous as a butterfly who's wing is caught on a marsh mellow." he slowly starts to crawl closer to my face.

"You haven't answered my question." I look up to the ceiling, knowing if I looked into his eyes I would loose all concentration.

"Well you see," gingerly he traces a clawed finger up my neck and grasps my chin slowly bring my head down and meeting his eyes.

"I trust Ladybug with my life, but you I- I trust you with me." His eyes stare into mine, "That doesn't make much sense, does it." He smiles nervously .

"But you love ladybug right?" And just like that, I ruin what could have been a cute moment.

He frowns, "Well it's not like you don't have a crush on someone too." He says back to me defensively.

"Well why kiss me?" I push him off of me, his proximity not welcome.

"Well why do you kiss me back?!" He sounds confused, not really angry but I'm beyond myself to care.

" I don't understand Chat, why is it you even come to see me? I'm nothing special, so stop confusing me!"

 

My eyes soften at the girl in front of me. Marinette, in one sentence I would describe her as the girl who has the biggest heart. A few months ago I only heard second hand stories about how she's always the first one to bring someone a birthday present. The person who goes out of their way to bring a friend soup when they're sick, and always always the fist person to check and make sure someone is okay. And now that I stand in front of her I see her for who she really is. Marinette is the type of person who leads by example, she wants people to be nice and caring. So she goes out of her way, she's the type of person she wants to see in other people. 

 

"What are you talking about? Mari I come here to see the most beautiful, creative, and caring princess of the land." I take a step closer to where she sits on the chaise.

"The truth is, ever since I've started visiting you I-"

"Marinette, is someone up there? I here voices." I hear Tom yell.

"Shit." We say simultaneously.

"No" She yells down.

I hear a soft voices downstairs, "OH MY GOD, IS CHAT UP THERE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

As I hear his foot steps coming up I look at Mari, but she just points the hatch. 

Then without a second glance I run up the hatch and into the cold night.

 

"Damn it, Plagg what did I do wrong?" I angrily ask him as the transformation wears off.

"I don't know how to explain to an idiot he's an idiot." He yawns.

I choose to ignore him as I lean my head on the window, "Why do I have the worst luck?"

"Oh if you only knew the half of it." He lets out a yawn and drops into my bed sheets. 

The only thing to be heard for the rest of the night are Plagg's snores.


	11. Chapter 11

After somehow convincing my Dad that I was in fact watching a Chat Noir interview on my phone, and he wasn't in my actual room I was left alone; though Mom kept giving me the side eye. I've been replaying his stupidly, gorgeous face over and over again in my mind; the way he reacted when I pushed him away, and how I let him leave without another word. 

"Marinette, don't you think your being unreasonable? You just screamed at Chat Noir for nothing? Plus I'm pretty sure he was trying to tell you something important, but you just shoo'ed him away as if he were just a pesky fly!" Tikki hovers over me as I wallow in self pity.

 

"You don't get it though." My voice slightly muffled from being buried under my bed sheets. 

"Well," She finds an opening and makes her way inside the sheets, "explain to me, then." Her bright color practically radiates all over us, she lays down next to my face waiting.

"It's just like, he's so UGH. And then he comes around and he's says stuff to me like that and- and pretends he cares! And Tikki he doesn't, all he cares about is stupid Ladybug, but he's so sweet and shit I never really noticed till now but Tikki that boy has a finer ass then Captain America! The worst part is Alya warned me! And what about Adrien huh? He is so cute and likable and-and unattainable." The word like poison, as it rolls off my tongue. 

"Mari what are you even talking about?!" Tikki's eyes wide in confusion.

"Adrien, I-I can't be laying around!" Throwing the covers off of us I reach for my phone.

November 27th 

7:30 PM, 

"Tikki this is no time to be slacking off, I can't just let some stupid alley cat control my emotions like this. I have a project that's due in less than a month, and I only have one costume done." Huffing I look for my sketchbook.

"I'll start working on my costume! Yup, that's the only logical course of action. I'll show him, I bet he thinks he can come in here and distract me from everything that doesn't have to do with him; NOPE!" I'm rambling now.

"Mari, working on your costume for school isn't going to solve your problems with Chat." She sounds completely done with me.

I nod aggressively, "That's right, but i'm not thinking about him and don't have to deal with stupid teenage hormones." I begin to look for the latex fabric I bought specifically for my costume. 

"Mari No, that's not how we deal with our problems!"

 

 

Plagg came to me in the beginning of my freshman year, he's changed very little since then. His favorite cheese is Camembert, he likes to sleep whenever given the chance. And he likes going to the movies and eating most of my popcorn. He is a pessimist, it wasn't very hard to figure that one out. But there are little things that have taken me a total of these three years to realize. Though being a cup half empty type of person he cares. Whenever I'm was stressed out over an up coming photo shoot or a test he would do little things to make it easier. Like telling shitty jokes, or even dragging my bag from across the room. Then when I get caught in the rain he's the first person to tell me to take a warm shower. Not because I'll have to reschedule photo shoot's or fashion shows, but because he didn't want me getting sick. 

Another example would be like today,I wake up after a long night of staring into the screen browsing through the Ladyblog to find a blanket draped over my shoulders. He's never once admitted to doing it, but I know I didn't bring it with me. And the chances of my Dad or Natalie coming in and bringing me one are slimmer than Ladybug knocking on my window proclaiming her love for me.

I'm warmer then I should be as I lift my head up from the keyboard and look for my digital clock, Tuesday 2:30 AM. The only sound is Plagg's snores echoing from the walls of my room, my heart pounding through my ears as the events of last night rewind through my head. 

Why did she scream at me?

Is she tired of me?

Why I such an idiot that couldn't tell her my feelings? 

She's going to leave too.

What if she finally got with the guy she actually likes and I was coming on to her?

She hates me.

"Fuck this, Plagg get up we're going for a coffee run." The fatigue of the last few days forgotten I run to the bed at wake the kwami.

He hisses at me, "You are crazy if you think I'm getting up to that bullshit lie Adrien. Go to sleep Marinette isn't going to be happy seeing your face this early in the morning. " glaring at me "Not that I'm much happy seeing it either ." He says under his breath. 

"Come on, Coffee that's it. I'll even order a something with cheese. I Promise we aren't going to see Marinette I just can't be stuck in my room right now. Please?" 

He looks me over, almost as if he is about too scowl at me, but instead he shakes his head. "Fine, as long as we aren't going to see your lovebug."

I frown, "She isn't my lovebug." But I want her to be.

And with that I we transform and I jump out my window. 

I don't say this often but I'm actually pretty lucky, my miraculous could have been chosen for someone better, more well suited and cunning. But instead Plagg got chosen to stick with me, and I'm so eternally grateful for that. For nights like this when I see the city at it's most beautiful time when all the lights are on and there's no sign of the sun making it's way back. Felling the wind hit as I scale across buildings looking for the first coffee shop to catch my attention. 

Soon I come across a familiar green logo and drop behind the building to de-transform.

As I walk to the front of the store I realize the last time I was here was with Marinette almost a month ago. I open the door as the smell of coffee overlaps everything else, as I look up to the counter I realize even the same barista was here, ugh last time he was all over Mari.

I see a flicker of recognition when he looks up, though he smiles anyway and asks for my order politely "What can I get you?" 

"A latte." I don't bother to look at him as I pay.

"It'a Adrien right?" he holds the sharpie up to the cup.

"Yeah." I nod looking anywhere that isn't his face.

"Sorry to ask this, but are you still with your girlfriend? Marinette was it?"

I turn to face him and see he's gone red, quickly his face turns to the cup and starts to write.

"Yeah actually, we're still together." I smirk as I lean forward just a bit. "She's the best you know, super cute and has the best sense of humor. Maybe you'll get lucky and find someone just as amazing. But I highly doubt it, Mari's a one in a million type of person." I flash him one last smile and find a chair the farthest away from the counter.

The blender goes off as Plagg fly's out of my jacket, he doesn't look pleased with me. "You forgot about my sandwich while you were bragging about your girlfriend." He crosses his arms and looks away from me.

"Oh, shit sorry Plagg, it's just that guy was eyeing Marinette last time we were here. Then he asked me if we were still together and- and I guess I just went off. I'll go order you one right now." I stand up and hold open my jacket.

He rolls his eyes but hides inside nonetheless, the blender is still on as I get up from my chair and walk back to the counter. As he turns still holding the cup I try not to make eye contact, "Do you have anything with cheese?" I ask sheepishly.

He doesn't think anything of it as he begins to list the names of the few items, "Um the first sounds good." I fake a smile as I pay for the sandwich. 

He gives me my change along with my drink and I go back to my seat, though I may loath the barista I have to admit the location of this certain Starbucks isn't too bad. From my seat in front of the window I can see all the shops down the road and even part of Notre Dame, the last time I was there comes to mind. 

I bite my lip as I think about Paris's favorite heroine, and the last time we actually spoke. No akumatized villain in sight just us on talking, how long ago was that? Two, three weeks tops it wasn't that long ago. Although when I replay the memory it feels like I'm looking at it through someone else's eyes. Everything about Ladybug reminds me or her.

The way she laughs, it's just like my Lady's she tilts her head back the same way, and the corners of her mouth tilt up at the same angle. Their hair styles are similar too, and the way their eyes light up when they get passionate. I mean now that I think about it even their sense of humor is similar, could it be- 

"Here's your sandwich, sir." The barista leans to place the plate down That's when I finally notice his name tag.

Steven 

"Thanks." I try to look up to him but he has already made a break for the counter.

Bitch

Plagg quickly escapes the confined space that is my designer jacket.

I look back up to the window bringing the drink to my lips, what's Marinette done to me that I'm starting to see her in my lady? I mean yeah they look a lot alike, but they are polar opposites Mari is clumsy and awkward. Where else Ladybug is literally a superhero who faces dangerous situations every other day, she can't afford to be slipping up. I once saw ladybug carry three kids, while I also saw Marinette carry three text books and and slip on the way to her seat. Marinette is barley able to make coherent sentences around me, Ladybug gave a speech to the entire Police staff on her second day of being ladybug.

The sound of the door chime interrupts my thoughts, my head is about to turn towards the noise but I restrain myself. If it's a fan, they will no doubt try to take a picture with me and post it everywhere. Father would kill me if he saw I snuck out this late. I force myself to stare out the window, and drink my coffee.

"Oh," I hear Steven say flirtatiously, "Haven't seen you hear in ages. It's Marinette right?"

You've got to be fucking kidding me.

I turn around, and behold the girl who's been haunting my thoughts for the past few weeks. Her usual flawless wear swapped for a wrinkled sweater and rolled up pair of sweats, in place of her pigtails she wears instead a messy bun. It's not a bad look if I do say so myself, but she looks tired as fuck. 

Whats wrong?

I grab Plagg as I make my way from the corner. 

She hasn't noticed me and continues to make small talk with the young barista, "Yeah, I've been super busy." She gives him a small smile and begins to rub the back of her neck. "Umm, anyway can I have a-"

I don't know what comes over me, but the way Steven looks at Marinette rubs me the wrong way and something more primal takes over. I warp my arms around her waist and bring my lips near her ear, "Boo." I whisper.

"AHHhh. W-wait, what the A-Adrien?" Freaking out as her head turns to me. She recognizes me immediately , a smile cracks on her beautiful face. 

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" She chuckles bringing a hand over her reddening face.

"I couldn't sleep, what are you doing here?" I raise an eyebrow to her, my arms never leaving her waist.

"I haven't been sleeping very well, so I thought I might as well use it to my advantage and finish up a few things. But we ran out of tea so-" She waves her arm around to indicate the shop.

Cough cough

Of course Stevens fake ass would have to ruin this.

"Oh, right sorry." Marinette blushes again. "Can I had an Earl Grey tea, and a brownie?" 

He flashes her a smile and begins to grab a cup, "Your total is-"

I let go of her small waist and pull out my wallet grabbing the first bill my fingers touch, I hand it to the annoying barista. "Keep the change."

I pull Mari along side me to the table I was sitting at, her eyes never leave mine while she takes a seat in front of me. 

Well shit, what do I do now?

I can tell she's also nervous as her hands mess with the ends of her sweaters sleeve, "S-so I heard you were working on a project, are you working on any new clothes?" There you go Agreste, your not totally useless.

She shakes her head, "No actually I'm finishing up the costumes for our project, they're coming along quite nicely If i say so myself. I-i mean obviously nothing close to what your used to since your Dad is the Gabriel Agreste, but-"

"Hey, I've seen your work before. Trust me, you have so much potential! My Dad's work is going to be left in the dust when your career takes off. " I smile at her, but a her words really hit me in that moment. 

"Wait, have you been working on both costumes by yourself?" I ask.

She bites her lip, "Well technically, I've been done with your's for almost a month. I just got started on mine a few hours ago, though I've made a lot of progress I swear!" she looks at me as though I'll be disappointed in her.

"No, that's not what I meant. You've done so much already, and I haven't helped with much." I begin to pout at the thought.

She laughs though, "Don't be silly Adrien. I know your a busy guy, with all your photo shoots, extra classes and God knows what else."

"Marinette." The annoying Barista calls.

"look, I'll be right back." She holds up a finger and turns to grab her drink.

 

"Psst, lovebird- down here." I open my jacket slightly to see my pissed off Kwami. "I thought you promised you were going to leave her be for the night?"

I roll my eyes, "Technically Chat Noir was leaving her alone for the night." A giddy smile plays at my lips "I didn't plan to meet her here you know, this is complete coincidence, good luck even."

He grumbles, "You're Chat Noir kid, the day you were picked you became the unluckiest guy in all of Paris. This isn't luck, it's fate." he crosses his small arms.

" Look, you can yell at me later about how bad of a luck I have. But she's coming back so-" he shrugs me off and goes back into hiding.

 

"Hey, sorry that took so long." Marinette looks displeased as she sits down.

"It's all good, but as I was saying before your doing way to much of this project by yourself." My tone becomes serious.

Now she rolls her eyes at me, "Calm down, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to. Designing and making clothes is my passion, plus I had some extra time so I thought I should get it out of the way now." 

I frown, "Mari, It's 2 am on a Tuesday night. You are purposely staying up to finish this project, just let me help okay?"

She lets out a sigh, "Look, to tell you the truth this isn't about me getting the project done ahead of time, more like trying to get my mind off a few things." she looks down as her hands wrap around the paper cup.

"What do you mean?"

She takes the lid off the cup and begins to pour in sugar while stirring. "Well, the thing is I-i kind of got into this fight with a friend. I was stupid and got mad for no reason then let him leave without apologizing. I don't even have a good reason for being mad, or at least one I could explain. I was an asshole, now I'm really worried he won't want to come around anymore. " She huffs as she tips in another packet of sugar and vigorously stirs. 

"That's not true." I say quietly.

"What?" her eyes glistening.

I'm a horrible person, I really am but I feel the tiniest bit better knowing she didn't come out of the fight unscathed. I should punished for feeling even the slightest bit better knowing that she is also loosing sleep over this matter. But after all of that, I'm relieved that I hadn't done anything to actually upset her.

"It's not true, your not a pain Marinette nor are you an asshole. Look, this friend of yours if they are really your friend then they'll come back sooner or later and try to make amends. And if not, then they weren't real friends to begin with therefore not worth the time of day." I pat her arm awkwardly as I try to give her my little speech.

"Fair enough, though Mr. Agreste you haven't told me your reason for being inside of a Starbucks at 2 in the morning." She raises her cup taps it against mine, as if to say cheers.

I smile and shrug, "I've got an excuse Pri-" I begin fake coughing, I almost called her princess." been in New York for the past few days, my sleeping schedule is beyond fucked." I pretend to clear my throat and take a sip of my drink.

She twirls a stray piece of hair in between her fingers as she listens to me talk. "Mmhmm, sure we can go with that." And with a giggle she draws her attention back to me.

She see's right through me , "Fine fine." I put my hands up in the air defensively, as much as I love her attention, whenever she gives me that look I want to spill my darkest secrets to her. 

"The thing is- well, my Dad he huh gave me this job. He wants me to have a sketched out design for next years spring fashion line. I may have lied to him and now he's ready to practically give me the whole company, but the thing is-"

She burst's out laughing, have I ever mentioned how beautiful her laugh is by the way? Time practically freezes.

"Adrien, you can't draw though. Remember when I asked you to help sketch the ladybug costume?" She tries to bite her lip preventing her from laughing.

I wave my hand at her, "No no, your right I can't draw. But now I'm kind of stressing over what I'm going to give him when the time comes. Plus I'm his only child so who else is he going to give the company too? I feel more bad for him than myself at this point, his legacy will be given to his spoiled rotten kid with no potential. All his work, down the drain."

Her face falls at my words, Is that my fault?

"Don't say that, you aren't spoiled or rotten without potential. You just don't have a talent for designing. That's not to say you don't have any talent, it's just that isn't your strong suit." She takes my hands and looks into my eyes, her eyes are the size of the moon from this close just as beautiful too.

"I'll help you." She concludes.

"What?! No, you've already got too much on your plate I can't let you." I shake my head.

"Don't be silly, I'm practically done with my costume and we both almost have fully memorized our lines. Plus we have a lot of time to work on your design." She looks around until she spots her bag at her feet, pulling it to her lap she takes out her notebook and a pen. "Lets try to get some ideas down, hmm?"

Laughing I shake my head, I was wrong on two things from the moment I woke up. One, I don't have the worst luck ever. And two, Marinette isn't going to be the end of me the opposite in fact she might just be the start of it. 

 

"Adrien, It's almost four we should start to get going." I look up and find myself captivated by my favorite pair of blue eyes.

I've been laying my head on the table ever since I've finished my drink, staring at her. (Do I count as a stalker if she knows I'm here?)

We've spent the last hour and a half spit balling off of each other, so far we have narrowed it down to three articles of clothes. I hate to say it but she has taken the lead while I watch her talk about everything shes writing down, I have also earned a great appreciation for her hands. Not in that way you sick pervert, but something I've come to noticed is when she gets really passionate about a subject she starts talking with her hands. Though she does have the hands of a seamstress, trust me I'm the one to know. It's not until today that I realize how she likes to visualize things by moving her hands in the air as if it will actually create the object, its nothing less than thrilling.

"Adrien, see your already dozing off." She leans her face towards mine trying to get my attention. "Plus, I think the guy working here is about to close up." She nods towards the guy, and sure enough he has already cleaned up all the tables and placed all the chairs on top of them. All except ours.

"Yeah, your right." getting up I begin to stretch, then faintly I feel my sweater go up. 

I hear a cup break, looking ahead I see Steven quickly go to his feet to pick up the pieces face as red a Nathaniel's hair. 

I turn back to Marinette and see she has also gone red. What's up with them?

"We going or-?" 

I stretch my hand out for her as she stares into nothingness. 

"Huh, I-I wasn't staring? Nope, don't even know what your talking about. You know what Adrien? It's super late and we should get sleep, because sleep is good and-" Marinette starts rambling. 

"Okay, that's enough caffeine for you." I take the half empty cup of tea. I quickly bring it to my lips and take a sip.

"Hmm, this isn't even a strong brew. Mari you have a fever or something?" As I turn, I see her eyes the size of saucers.

"I- I need to use the sleep." She meekly whispers.

"Oh my God, yeah I think you could use some sleep too" I start laughing as I drag her hand out the door. Leaving Steven staring behind us, have I mentioned how much I hate him?

As the door shut's I make a split second decision about walking her home, hand in hand we set off.

"Thanks for this Adrien." I hear her murmur.

"For what?" I scrunch my face in question.

"For tonight, I was feeling kinda like shit from the fight I had with my friend. Then for listening to my melodramatic problems whenever you have your own stuff to worry about." I turn and catch her smiling at the ground.

"Fighting with a close friend isn't a melodramatic problem, If I'm being perfectly honest I'm kind of honored to pick through your head. I hear only the cool kids are let in." I jokingly bump my shoulder into hers.

She scoff's, "Honored? How so?"

We make it to her parents bakery as we turn the last corner, then come to a stop. 

"Well, your always the one to help other people so It feels amazing knowing that I got to help you. I don't really know how it put it into words, but It's kind of like helping someone you really admire and look up to." 

Her breathing becomes erratic, "Ha ha, you look up to me? Doubtful, I mean your you. Plus you can't look up to me, you're taller." She says deadpan like.

"But it's true, your really incredible. And I'm going to prove it to you, as well as pay you back for all you've helped me with." 

What happens next I blame on a mixture of things, the grande latte, fatigue, and even Chat Noir. But I lean close to her ear, my lips a fraction of a milometer away, "Good night Mon Cheri, sleep well." and I softly kiss the side of her cheek. 

I pull away and see her flustered for the third time today, "Until tomorrow." It takes every fiber in my being from not sending her one last smirk, but I restrain myself and proceed to head home.

As I walk home, I've made it about two blocks away eye's droopy and legs moving on pure caffeine. When I hear it, it's almost like the sound of a blender only much louder and if the blender were mixing metal nails and glass.

"Oh no, don't tell me."

"I AM THE CAFFEINATOR! NOW WHERE IS THAT MAN STEALING GIRL WHO TOOK MY MODEL?"

The voice belongs to what appears to be a guy in a green and white suit, with sparkling crown on top of his head. Flying higher into the air he lets out a deep laugh, and begins to raise five dangerous looking blenders. All which seem to be spouting an abundance of coffee beans. As I look up the akumatized villain his face seem's familiar. But, I mean it couldn't be him, right?

"Plagg, claws out!" 

"I just got to sleep thou-"

He's cut off as the ring pulls him in; the ever so welcoming feeling of my suit awakens me both body and soul. I begin to take off running towards the noise. 

"See this is why we don't drink coffee before bed time." I hear My Lady's sarcastic voice before I can even spot her.

There, she makes her way to the akuma by swinging from her yo-yo.

I stand there, memorized as the moon light hits her. Everything about her just seems so perfect untouchable, dazzling smile, impeccable hair, even posture. But somethings wrong, something fundamental about her. Why isn't my heart racing at the sight of her? 

As she turns her eyes meet mine, and a smile spreads onto her lips.

My heart doesn't skip a beat as I run to her side.

 

 

"Tikki, it's my fault." I bury my face into my hands.

She giggles, "Don't be silly Marinette, It's not your fault the barista had a crush on Adrien. If anything I thought he had a crush on you!"

"Yeah, I thought so too! When he asked me last night if we were going to break up anytime soon I thought he meant so he and I could get together. But I feel so bad, if I had known that wasn't the case I wouldn't have acted the way I did around Adrien. I'm such a- a Chloe!"

It's currently lunch, with the events of last night my appetite is slim to none. I walked home without a second thought, Alya had a study date with Nino right now so there wasn't really a reason for staying. 

 

"I, I just can't believe I was the cause another person to get akumatized! I knew I was a bad choice from the start, but now I've proved it! I really am as bad as Chloe, no I'm worse than Chloe at this point-"

"Okay, let's not say things we don't mean here."

"Wha- Chat?" My head shoots up, and there sat by the hatch of my roof terrace is the one and only Chat Noir.

"What are you doing here?" I look up to him confused. "Aren't you upset with me?"

He shakes his head and jumps inside, "I'm not mad Princess, kind of worried but not mad." He begins to walk towards me when I see Tikki hide behind my Computer.

"Why worried?" I try not to look towards the direction of my monitor as I move to my chaise.

"Because, your not the type to start fighting over nothing. The thing is, I spent all of yesterday thinking about ways to apologize but it's all useless. Because I can't ask for forgiveness if I don't even know what I did wrong. So please, tell me what I did because I'm coming up with a blank." He looks flustered as he crosses his arms.

Crap.

how do I even begin to explain the jealousy I feel towards Ladybug? Even worse that I'm upset with him for admiring someone who is fawned over by the whole nation. How do I tell him the brave girl he thinks so highly of is actually this scared adolescent teenager who hates raising her voice unless absolutely necessary? How am I even supposed to put into words how fucking upset I am with myself for letting an amazing and selfless person like Chat fall for a facade? 

"I'm having cramps and I'm just really emotional lately!" 

Out of everything I could said, I chose that?! 

His eyes widen, "Oh, I-i'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry, um- do you need anything? I could go by the store and get something. Am I bothering you?"

I stand up and vigorously shake my head, "No no, in fact your kind of making it better by distracting me. Trust me, your fine I'm the one who's been a little bi-

His lips crush onto mine, the words fade away and it's only his name that's at the tip of my tongue. And just as quickly as he starts, his lips are pulled away. "Please don't finish that sentence."

Nodding I wrap my arms around his neck, when was the last time we were this close? 

"Can I tell you something princess?" He breathes the words out as his lips trace my collar bone, then to my neck and finally rest under my ear.

"Anything." I lean my head on top of his.

"I- I was kind of worried you were yelling at me because I was getting to close to you. I thought that you finally got with the guy you liked, but I'm guess that's not the case?" He slowly starts pulling away, as he questions me.

I let out an unladylike snort, "Trust me, that's defiantly not the case. He doesn't even know I exist." With a humorless laugh I bring my lips to his biting softly on his bottom lip as he begins to smile into me.

"He would have to be stupid or blind not to. Possibly both?"

I shake my head "Trust me Adrien Agreste isn't stupid nor is he blind." 

He pulls away quickly, "Wait who? I could have sworn you said-"

I put a hand on my waist, "Oh come on Chat, don't tell me you've never heard of Adrien Agreste. His face is on at least half of Paris's billboards."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make this the type of fanfiction that only updates once year? just kidding don't kill me. I would like to that everyone who kept reading despite the date of the last time I updated you guys who have been commenting fueled me to write, who knows maybe I will actually finish this story by the end of the summer. Well that's wishful thinking anyway. I hope you guys enjoy.

_ Unnerving,  _ would be the word to best describe the sensation running through my veins, though scared and anxious could go right along side it. Though Agreste’s don’t get nervous, as far as the public is concerned we don’t feel, we don’t  _ bleed _ . But God if you are up there i would like to further most apologize for my absence at church, and the lack of prayers sent by me before bed. But seeing as my Mom isn't here to push me its been kinda hard for me to keep being a good christian boy I once was. But if you are feeling particularly forgiving today could you give me some slack?

" _ Of course my Lady,"  _ said a raspy yet elegant voice from the corner of the room. 

Well I really shouldn’t be asking for mercy this late in the game anyway, I don’t know why I’m so nervous in the first place. As Adrien I give speeches every other week to promote the new lines my father has out. And as Chat Noir well i save Paris on a daily basis. This should be nothing, but something about a group of teenagers having their eyes on you and having a sea of whispers solely based on your every movement that makes you feel more naked than you have ever been. But there's something about this damn cheap acrylic stained mask I’m wearing that doesn’t particularly calm my nerves but helps nonetheless.  _ Okay here we go, I can do this it’s a two person play not a runway show in Berlin. _

"Ladybug, we need to cleanse the akuma!" I sauntered towards her.

I’m horrible I really am, Mari did most of the work on this assignment I wrote the bare minimum for the script but she everything else. Made both costumes from scratch edited the script and still pushed me to learn all the lines from heart _ (Not that I'm complaining about spending time with her!) _ . As fun as it has been, I still can't wrap my head around her. How can someone this amazing be in love with  _ Adrien Agreste?  _ Suddenly the eyes and the whispers go away, my focus goes to the other night in her room. 

_ "Oh come on Chat, don't tell me you've never heard of Adrien Agreste. His face is on at least half of Paris's billboards." The words echo through my head.  _ "Adrien Agreste?" I test the name out. She rolls her eyes at me, "Yes you silly Chat" she began to pull at the ends of my hair that covered my ears."B-but why him?" I could barely keep myself together,  _ this can't be real, right? _ She sighs as she rests her head against my shoulder and nudges her nose where my neck meets my collar bone. "Because, he's Adrien Fucking Agreste. And he's gorgeous beyond belief, yet he’s still human. He likes coffee, he listens to people even when they don’t think he’s listening. Also he’s punctual as hell. Like why is everyone in our generation late all the time. People now a day say to meet at 1, but by 1:20 they are rushing out of the house! He makes a promise and he sticks by his word, and I guess that makes me old fashion as heck but that’s kinda attractive."

I wrap my arms around her waist as I listen to her,  _ she thinks I'm gorgeous? _

"I think Adrien Is a bitch ass punk." I poke her side teasingly.

She doesn't laugh, instead annoyed she pushes me away. "You don't see me saying crap about Ladybug. She's annoying and too over hyped, without her damn lucky charm and yo-yo she's  _ useless! _ " She angrily puts her hands in the air as she retreats back to the chaise."Oh, come on don't be upset darling, I was trying to make a funny as you youngins say. I didn’t take you to be the type of person to fall for the pretty boy type anyway." I kneel before her on the floor, and softly take her hand. She turns to me as I look her in the eyes and kiss her knuckles. Mari chuckled. "So you agree? He is quite charming Chat.” She smirked at that. “But the truth of the matter is I've had a crush on him since the beginning of elementary. I doubt we will go anywhere in the conceivable future."

_ You have to be shitting me, I'm about to graduate and I have never noticed before?  _ "Why? What could he have possibly done to capture the heart of a fair maiden such as yourself?" I asked wholeheartedly curious.She begins to blush, "H-he well, it sounds kind of dumb now that I think of it."Rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb I smile up at her," Come on, tell me it can't be  _ that  _ bad.""He, oh my gosh this is stupid but he split a PB and J with me." She looks away as her face flushes with red.I squint at her, "He what?"Sighing she pulled her hand out of mine and covered her face in shame, "It was lunch time and I, I  _ forgot  _ my lunch at home. And since I normally didn't get lunch from school I didn't know how buying lunch worked, so basically I was just sitting alone at lunch when he came up to me. He questioned me about my lunch, then when he figured it out Adrian pulled out a sandwich from his lunch bag and gave me half of it. After that he was all I could ever think about, even when he left to become home schooled I could never find myself liking any other guys." Face still covered I see her neck redden as well.It's quite for a moment, I try to think hard enough to remember back to third grade year. I think I might have shared a sandwich with someone but everything is blurry.

"You think it's stupid right?"I look up and see Mari peeking through her fingers down at me, her face is now a soft pink. Then almost instinctively I jump up and wrap my arms around her waist pulling her as close to me as possible.Her blue eyes glisten, they reminded me of ocean waves. Although at the moment they aren't softly overlap each other, oh no. Right now there's a storm raging in them, the type to drown even the bravest of sailors. I kiss her nose softly, then between her eyes, and on both of her temples then soon I'm peppering kisses all over her face. Then as I slowly lean to whisper into her ear hotly, "I never took you as a romantic,  _ Princess _ . But if I'm perfectly honest I think I like it." She raises an eyebrow at me, but I gently lay her back as I swipe my thumb across her cheek. Mari's hair fanned out almost like a halo, shirt rising up to her stomach I quickly straddle her waist and bring my lips to hers. But just before I press against them I whisper to her lips millimeters away, "Have I told you fucking hot you look today? Because I think It would be a shame if no one did-"

And surprisingly her grabbed my face and brought me down to her. _ "Just shut up already Chat." _

 

" **uh,** **_Ladybug_ ** **I said I think we should cleanse the Akuma** !"

_ Oh, shit. _ "You're right Chat Noir! What would I do without you, my faithful and trusted companion." I follow Mari’s lead as she looks over at me questionably.

After that I go through the motions, Marinette basically taking the lead. I through the cheap red yo-yo in the air and pretend to cleanse the akuma. Nino and Alya even comes in to pretend to be the bad guy at one point which basically killed the class as he pretended to be a villain of his own creation, something to do with a video game called Undertale? All I know is they were dressed as skeletons, and ended up throwing a plastic bone at me and I had to pretend to be die.

_ Now, I'm not saying that I hated acting in this play, because I actually did. It was fun, and I learned a lot. But I would have to say that by far, this was my favorite scene. _

I lay my head on Marinette's lap, "you shouldn't have run in front of me." She says in that scolding tone of hers.

_ Weirdly enough she almost sounds like- _

"It doesn't matter, I'm fine, Paris is fine and the  _ lucky charm  _ is fine. No harm no foul." I  _ try  _ to sound bitter, but how can I when the most beautiful girl has her hands in my hair.

"First off there is some serious harm, the lucky charm might be 'fine' but your not. So no, nothing is 'fine' about this situation." her voice becoming serious, it’s almost hard to find the cheerful old Marinette in it.

"Alright, cool, all good, what other words would you use to describe it?" I ask in a defiant tone.

I can see a slight smile trying to make its way to her lips, but she sighs and continues perfectly with the script, "Ladybug will you just listen to me? You’re my partner, it doesn't matter if you are just fine, I need you not to be bruised and exhausted. And no, not because of your lucky charm, I don't want to lose you I, I _can't_ lose you. I-"

She takes a dramatic pause, and looks out the window.

"I can't do it without you, none of this. Being a superhero without you would drive me crazy, how am I supposed to take care of Paris when I can barely take care of myself. Ladybug I need  _ you _ , not your lucky charm." _ There's something in her voice that catches me off guard, Marinette sounds so sincere. _

I sits up, "oh yeah?" I cock my head to the side and raise an eyebrow challenging her, "Prove it."

_ If I were Chat Noir Right now, she would have grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to her. Lips upon mine, biting or nibbling and my bottom lip. Then she would have straddled my waist one hand placed on the back of my neck the other tugging on my hair. She would have painfully, in the slowest manner known to mankind grinded against me in the most sinful way. _

But I'm not Chat Noir right now, I'm Adrien. So instead she carefully places a hand on my cheek looking me in the eyes, then down my my lips as she presses the softest kiss on my lips. Almost as if she were afraid I was going to run away-

Suddenly a scream rips through the room and Marinette quickly pulls away from me. Everyone turns to the back of the class where Chloe stands up, red with anger. "Marinette you, you slut! Keep your filthy hands off of him or I swear to God I will wring your tiny little neck!"

"Chloe, that's enough! Go wait outside." Mrs. Bellarose rubs her temples annoyed.

She turns to us and gives us a small clap. "Well I think we have a clear winner here. I guess you both will be presenting your play during the winter carnival. Now do get a good night's rest because that is going to be held tomorrow."

 

 

"Sabrina!" I yell at the strawberry blonde.

"How in the hell did they manage to win the contest?! I have already been bragging to Daddy how I would win!" I begin to yell at her.

_ How stupid can she be, doesn't she know what's on the line here? _

Looking away she has the audacity to huff, "Look Chloe I'm not sure if you realized this but I had my own project to worry about this time. And besides if you had went with Nathaniel's idea of giving the play a modern twist then you might have done better in the competition." She crosses her arms at me.

I raise an eyebrow, "Are you talking back to me? I didn't think you were capable of that, you know since you’re basically in love with me-"

"I'm done!" She screams at me, everybody in the hall way stops to stare at us.

Throwing her binder at me she runs to the bathroom.

_ What did she just say to me? _

A sense of calm rage washes over me, slowly I bend over to pick up the notebook and make my way to the bathroom. When I walk in I see Sabrina red faced as she splashes water onto her face. Looking at the stalls and seeing them all empty I quickly turn around and lock the door. Dropping the binder on the floor with a loud  _ thump _ I walk behind her.

"Sabrina, what do you mean you’re done? You can't just leave me you know, you're nothing without me! I make every aspect about your life interesting, without me y-you’re as boring as well, um bread!" I lose my composure quickly and scream at the mirror.

She doesn't listen to me as she continues to splash water onto her face.

" _ Damn it Sabrina _ , listen to me!" I pull on her shoulder to turn and face me. Then all at once I'm being pinned against the wall, hands held above my head and her soft lips are against mine. It isn't passionate what so ever, not like  _ then  _ Instead this is harsh, and rushed kiss.

"I'm tired Chloe." Her voice sounds dead. This isn't the voice that belongs to the Sabrina I know.

"S-sabrina! Y-you can't just, just do that!?"

"Chloe, I'm tired." She sighs as she nestles her head on my shoulder. Her hands still pinning mine to the wall.

"What do you fucking mean by that?" I try to yell at her, but instead it comes out as a harsh whisper.

"Chloe what are you even doing? You don't even like Adrian, I  _ know  _ you don't like Adrien. So I'm not going to do this anymore. I'm done trying to help you run after dreams that aren’t even yours!" Slowly her hands slide down to my waist as she holds me tight, almost as if she let go I would disappear forever.

"I don't know what you mean. I-I do love Adrien, he's the one I want to be with." I repeat the words that have been engraved into the back of my mind for the last six years.

"Yeah maybe as a brother, but not like this Chloe. This is what your father wants, not you. You don't actually want him and I'm not going to waste another minute of my life dedicated to this hopeless cause." I can feel her lips slowly dragging up my neck and to the hollow of my ear. "Now Chloe, It's time you keep your promise."

"I-I don't know what you mean." _ But the thing is I do. _

_ I can't remember the exact date this happened, though I do know it was the summer before Adrien came back to public school. _

_ To fully understand this story you need to imagine your mother not in the picture and your Dad is one of Paris's biggest political leaders. So you have been kept under a magnifying glass basically your whole life. Oh yeah, and the last most crucial part of this story is you are a raging lesbian. Now personally I think that's about all the background info you need as we begin the story of how I sold my soul to the devil. _

_ I only remember blurs from the beginning of that day those blurs consist of my father calling me to lunch. From there he tells me his day, a funny anecdote and oh yeah he wants me to marry Adrien Agreste the guy I have been friends with since we were in diapers. The second I heard the words arranged marriage I freaked. _

_ "But Dad, I don't even like Adrien like that why would I marry him?" I ask confused. _

_ He frowns, "I tried to have an arranged marriage but Gabriel isn't having it, he says Adrien has to approve and then screamed at me for wasting his precious time." _

_ "Daddy I'm confused why do you want me to marry Adrien though?" _

_ "Don't you see pumpkin, if you marry Adrien we will be so well off I won't need to work and you won't either. This could be your way of repaying me for all the hard work I've done to get us this far. I can't work for the rest of my life you know." I remember his eyes had a dark glow to them. _

_ "But Daddy the thing is I-I don't know if I even like boys-" Slap _

_ I felt a sharp sting on my right cheek, "I don't ever want to hear you say that again young lady! Now you’re going to make that Agreste boy fall in love with you or else!" _

_ I can't say I remember the or else, my memory goes blank  for a while until I’m running down a pitch black street to the only person I could talk to about this. I banged against the door not giving two shits until she rushed to open it and dragged me inside. _

_ And suddenly I'm in her room crying on her lap, I've told her my previous events and what my father did. _

_ "We'll run away." She whispers in my ear. _

_ "W-what?" Teary eyed I shift my head to look up at her. _

_ "We can go to London when I turn 18, my Mom left me some money in her name there. I'll be able to get into the account when I'm legally an adult. I was always planning to go anyway, we can be together without your father breathing down your neck. It will be perfect, we can rent a small apartment and get a dog." She tells me her fantasy and all the things we will have and how our life will be like but I shake my head. _

_ "I can't just leave my Dad, he'll be all alone. He has no one left but me Sabrina. What if you help me?" I plead to her. _

_ I can remember the light leaving her eyes that day, "Chloe, I-I love you. I don't know if I can do that." She looked away from me. _

_ I remember how desperate I was that day, and how I also took advantage of her. Because back then it was me who tilted her head and kissed her softly, "Do it for me," I whispered. "If it doesn't work we'll run away to London and leave Paris behind." I Pleaded as I kissed her again. "Please." This time I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she was putty in my hands ready to bend at my command. _

_ "Promise?" Her resolve broke as she cupped my face in her hands _ .

_ "Promise, I'll even seal it with a kiss." And I did. _

Thing is I remember that night perfectly, I remember that promise and our plans. But maybe if I just had a little more time?

"Chloe?" I look up and see the only person who has ever cared for my well being, and I am disgusted with myself and what I'm about to do.

I start crying like a little bitch, "I-I can't do it just yet Sabrina. I need till the end of the year, please please just give me till the end of the year and we'll go to Africa if you want. But Sabrina I-I can't leave like this I-I don't want my Dad to h-hate me for who I am. H-he's all I have left, and I don't want him to hate me just yet. We have half a school semester left, that's enough time to-"

She shakes her head and lets me go, my limbs go cold once again. "Your a mess, I'll be right back." She turns to leave, but I grab her arm.

"Wait, will you help me, or?" I don't want to think about the latter.

She rolls her eyes, "Of course I'll help you, I know you can't do anything by yourself. Ill fix it, Marinette will get  _ sick  _ tomorrow and you'll have to replace her."

I frown, "Sick how, what are you going to do to her?"

She pulls away from me and goes to unlock the door, "Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of hurting your dearest Marinette." Even though she was trying to sound sarcastic I could hear the hatred in her voice as she spits out her name.

"Oh Sabrina, get me this. Oh Sabrina, get me that. Oh Sabrina I'll just waste years of your life while I pretend to fawn over a guy I don't like in order for my Dad to accept me!" I slam Chloe's locker a little harder than necessary.

Annoyed that I let her do this to me once again I pull out my phone and call the first chocolate store that comes up on google.

"Yes hello, I'm calling to ask about your whiskey chocolate barrels? Can you have them sent by tonight? Oh that would be amazing, is it possible to have a card sent with it as well? Great, Now on the note can you write congratulations on your amazing role! Now can you have it sent to Marinette Dupain-Cheng at-"

There's nothing like sending chocolates filled with the strongest whiskey, to your lovers _ true love. _

 


End file.
